Si me atrapas, Me enamoro
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Como una timida escritora de novelas de amor se cruza en la vida de un serio y arrogante editor. Sin pensarlo ambos se ven unidos y las   formas de ver la vida y el amor de ambos pueden cambiar con la ayuda del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de SM

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Editoriales Nueva Era"_

Era la decima vez que miraba aquel anuncio que le era tan familiar y aún no tenía el valor de entrar a aquel edificio. Nuevamente se dirigió a las elegantes puertas de vidrio de la entrada, tomo aire esperando que estas se abrieran. Entrar significaba asumir que pasaría a ser otra desempleada más y que trato de ir asimilando de a poco desde el día en que fue citada a las 9:30 de la mañana, en las oficinas del nuevo presidente de la editorial que llevaba cinco años publicando sus novelas y la cual debido a problemas financieros fue adquirida por un consorcio considerado como un gigante de las comunicaciones, que deseaba ampliar sus horizontes al mundo literario, y cuya primera medida fue citar a todos quienes trabajaban como escritores, como era el caso de Bella.

- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo – Retrocedió nuevamente para salir de ahí – Que voy a decir…que me van a decir, porque no me despiden y ya es más fácil para mí y mi salud mental…está decidido no voy a entrar.

- Entonces si planea no entrar, le ruego que no obstruya el paso para quienes si deseamos hacerlo.

Bella quedo petrificada ante aquella voz tan profunda y varonil, que fue incapaz de voltearse y mirar. Solo atino a dar un paso al costado y ver de reojo como las puertas se abrían para dejarlo pasar.

- Grosero, no creo que dar las gracias lo hubiera matado o retrasado – Miro su reloj, todavía tenía tiempo para seguir pensando.

Según lo que comentaban los otros citados, se les había permitido explicar porque eran un aporte y por que debía de permanecer en sus lugares de trabajo. "Perfecto" pensó, si hay alguien peor en este mundo para exponer sus virtudes era ella. Esa era la principal razón de por qué escribía, porque sus personajes eran sus opuestos mordaces, ingeniosos, con las palabras precisas y un largo etc. En cambio ella era obstinada, cabeza dura y según la opinión de su amiga muy poco femenina, además cada vez que tenía que expresar una idea verbalmente se le "cruzaban los cables" y terminaba siendo un fiasco o peleando con su interlocutor. Por eso era conocida como "La Diva", nunca daba entrevistas, ni asistía a muchas fiestas o aceptaba hacer tours de firmas de autógrafos, aunque claro todo ello se debía más bien al tedio que todo aquello le provocaba y no a sus actitudes de diosa.

No podía evitar reir al recordar la primera vez que la llamaron "Diva". Los periodistas la acusaron de no aparecerse en una fiesta en su honor por llegar al tope de ventas. Lo más gracioso de todo es que si fue solo que nadie la noto. Esperaban que llegara alguien muy diferente a ella, no una joven vestida de bibliotecaria sin ningún chiste o gracia.

Inspiro con fuerza por última vez, miro con decisión la puerta y finalmente se decidió a cruzar el umbral.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla? – Aquella voz saco a Bella de sus pensamientos respecto a una idea que pensaba incluir en su nueva novela y percatarse que ya se encontraba en las oficinas de presidencia.

- Si eso creo – respondió dudosa – Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan tengo cita a las 9:30.

- Swan…Isabella – Miro a su computador – Si es correcto… Swan Isabella…usted es? Oh, no lo puedo creer, usted es mi escritora favorita…soy su fan número uno, con mis amigas adoramos sus libros. Me haría un súper favor.

- Claro…supongo que no hay problema ¿Cuál es? – Bella estaba un poco sorprendida por aquella reacción.

- Gracias, mis amigas jamás me lo creerán…"La Diva"…me firmaría su libro "Amor Eterno", es mi favorito desde el titulo lo ame…nunca pensé poder llegar a conocerla, es una fortuna trabajar aquí, pensar que la anterior secretaria jubilo hace apenas unos días, de no ser así jamás la hubiese conocido.

- Eh..Gracias…ahora entiendo porque Maggie no esta – y tengo que escucha su molesta voz, pensó en silencio.

- Si ella…- No pudo terminar todo su parloteo pues este fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? Esto no es ninguna feria ni nada similar.

- Lo siento Señor…yo – No pudo decir nada más, pues un sonoro portazo fue la clara señal que la conversación había finalizado.

Bella estaba de espaldas quieta en su lugar y nuevamente cuestionándose si fue tan buena idea haber ido. Lo peor que podría pasarle si se marchaba era que la despidieran, pero en cambio si se quedaba a hablar con Él…ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que sucedería.

- Bien dicen que soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra….así que mejor me voy. Fue un gusto…bye.

Tan absorta estaba en su debate mental que no escuchaba que la secretaria le hablaba-

- Puede pasar ya, Srta. Swan…El Señor Cullen la espera.

- Yo creo que mejor me voy, lo siento yo….mejor…- No pudo continuar pues la puerta del despacho se abrió nuevamente y aquella voz que hace instantes acababa de oír reapareció.

- Es que acaso necesita alfombra roja hasta mi oficina o acaso desea que la cargue para que no se canse.

Aquel comentario enfureció a Bella, quien comenzó a voltear, esperando que solo fuera una voz tan varonil porque carecía de porte, belleza o elegancia, pero se encontró cara a cara con una "injusticia divina". Su voz era el fiel reflejo de lo que Edward Cullen era…el hombre vivo más guapo que sus ojos hayan visto jamás. Tenía cuerpo de modelo, una cara de facciones clásicas que hasta lo mismo poemas de Lord Byron envidiarían, además de unos ojos verdes que solo ayudaban a quedar sin aire al verlo. Su tez era blanca, incluso más que la suya propia. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje de diseñador que lograban que se viese aún mas apuesto, aunque aquello pareciera imposible. Por unos instantes Bella olvido como se respiraba, pero fue su mirada severa y su rostro malhumorado la que la hizo tomar aire y volver a la realidad.

- Maldición aun con esa expresión de furia se ve guapo – Pensó – Como será verlo sonreír.

- ¿Ya tomo una decisión?

- ¿Decisión de qué? – Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Haciendo un ruido similar a un gruñido, se le acerco, la cargo en sus brazos y la acerco al lugar donde se encontraba su secretaria.

- Que nadie nos interrumpa – Dando esa última indicación. Camino hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta con un pie.

Durante unos segundos Bella podría asegurar que estaba soñando. Su cuerpo era sostenido por unos fuertes brazos que la llevaban hasta…una oficina. No, no era un sueño, peor aún aquello parecía más una pesadilla, porque quien la llevaba parecía tener un pésimo humor, era un animal o un imbécil de primer nivel.

- Ahora ¿la dejo en el piso o desea que la acomode en la silla? – Su voz seguía sonando irritada.

- Piso…yo puedo – Se contuvo de golpearlo con todas su fuerzas, pues estaba segura que sería ella quien saldría perdiendo.

-Está bien – Lentamente la bajo de sus brazos para dejarla en el suelo. Una vez ahí se quedo petrificada tratando de recuperarse y ordenar sus ideas.

- Al decir piso supuse que quería que la bajara para sentarse usted misma o acaso desea que la ayude.

-¿Aquí está bien? – Estaba indicándole una silla frente a su escritorio y su voz cargada de ironía.

- Por mi está bien con tal que se siente de una vez.

- Gracias que amable de su parte.

- Lo que sea….¿y bien?

- ¿Bien qué?

- ¿A que vino?

- Yo….más bien me citaron por eso vine.

- Si lo sé, pero que desea.

- Mas bien que desea usted.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, usted me cito.

- Eso es correcto, así que hable no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Honestamente, vine a escuchar no a hablar.

- ¡Extraño!

- ¿Extraño?

- Si la mayoría de los que han venido no han parado de hablar desde que entran por esa puerta.

- Bueno yo no soy como la mayoría.

- Eso puedo notarlo – La miro por unos instantes haciéndola sonrojar y Bella odio haberlo hecho, porque estaba segura que ella no provocaba en él ni la más mínima sensación, que aun dentro de un ambiente como el de una oficina, parecía sacado de una portada de revista de moda. En cambio ella, era un caso perdido, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, si por su cabello rebelde que no duraba ni medio segundo peinado o tal vez por su total falta de estilo a la hora de vestir o…mejor dejaba aquellos pensamientos o saldría huyendo que ahí.

- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa?

- A mi…nada.

- Bueno, como vino a escuchar le diré que deseamos hacer una reestructuración a esta editorial para darle un toque más actual es por eso que prescindiremos de los servicios de ciertos empleados y…

- Esta bien. Lo entiendo – Comenzó a pararse, era mejor evitar un discurso sin sentido.

- Continuar ligados contractualmente con otros, los más valiosos para nosotros. Ahora si no es mucha la molestia podría volver a sentarse.

Lo hizo en el más absoluto silencio y sonrojada a más no poder – Lo siento yo pensé que…

- ¿Qué la iba a despedir? – Enarco una ceja.

- Honestamente lo creí.

- Pues debería permitir que uno acabe de hablar no cree Señorita…

- Isabella Swan

- Srta. Swan. Así que deseamos seguir contando con su trabajo – Algo en su tono de voz despertó una señal de alerta en Bella.

- Pero ¿usted lo desea?

- No es eso lo que acabo de decir – Lo miro durante unos instantes sin decir palabras.

- No lo sé, algo en su tomo se hace pensar que esto es más bien una imposición para usted.

- Eso realmente no importa.

- Pues a mi si.

- ¿Le importa que exactamente?

- Que usted no desee que realmente yo siga trabajando aquí y además no tener ni la más mínima idea de por qué a pesar de eso, no quiere despedirme.

- Eso es muy fácil no quiero despedirla porque usted es una de las escritoras más rentables, sus libros siempre están entre los más vendidos y que uno de ellos será adaptado para el cine…entonces creo que es obvio no.

- Tal vez, aunque estoy segura que hay un pero – Puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y lo miro, como si fuera un raro espécimen.

- Realmente prefiero a la mujer que estaba sentada en silencio unos minutos atrás.

- Lo siento, así soy yo, un poco curiosa.

- Y yo ¿le provoco curiosidad? – Su tono de voz sonó como si estuviera coqueteándole, pero lo descarto al minuto.

- Si, por que no logro entender que le molesta de mí.

- Usted no me molesta…aún.

Lo miro durante unos segundos lo cual fue un error, pues perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y la furia que hace minutos sentía se había desvanecido, lo cual provoco que se callara por más tiempo del necesario.

- ¿Entonces? – Edward enarco una ceja.

- Entonces pido que sea honesto – Se sintió victoriosa cuando recupero el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Pide demasiado para estar recién conociéndonos – Bella no pudo responder – Pues bien espero poder satisfacer su curiosidad, después de muchas conversaciones con mis socios decidimos quienes se iban y quienes se quedaban, y usted genero cierta controversia – miro la cara de sorpresa de Bella – todos fueron de la opinión que debía quedarse, con sus altos niveles de venta es un pilar dentro de nuestra empresa y no podíamos darnos el lujo de perderla.

- Pero usted…

- Yo creo que a pesar de todo eso no necesitamos tener una escritora con aires de diva, que además escribe libros que son simplemente novelas rosa que no aportan mucho, ninguna escritora de ese tipo a ganado un nobel o me equivoco.

Bella tardo unos segundos en procesar aquella información – Así que considera mi trabajo como simple novela rosa, pues es cierto en algún sentido, soy escritora de novelas románticas y jamás ha estado dentro de mis planes el premio nobel o ningún otro, mi única satisfacción Señor Cullen, es saber que al menos una persona decidió que frente a un abanico de opciones, decidió tomar un libro y leer, y no solo eso sino que además le gusto. Si logro despertar en una sola persona el gusto por la literatura siento que he sido premiada con creces.

-Interesante viniendo de una diva.

- Sobre eso, lo único que puedo decirle es que no crea en todo lo que publican las revistas.

-¿Si?

- Si, todo lo que dicen de mí es una mentira, he asistido a todos los lanzamientos de mis libros, pero nadie me ha notado, siempre esperan a alguien estrafalaria o espectacular, jamás se detienen en mí. Además no doy entrevistas por que lo única vez que lo hice solo publicaron lo que ellos querían y nada de lo que quise decir, no acepto fotografías porque ya una vez me tildaron de simple y común, así que prefiero que sigan creyéndome una diva y así evito malos ratos.

Al igual como le paso a Bella momentos antes, esta vez Edward tardo unos instantes en contestar, a cada momento la impresión que tenía de ella iba cambiando y eso lo dejaba sin armas para negociar.

- Tropa de imbéciles, lo único que les importa es vender y si alguien que es genuino y natural no les sirve, lo transforman a su conveniencia.

- Parece que asi es – Estaba sorprendida por su reacción y en su tono lo demostró.

- Pues nos encargaremos de que esa visión hacia usted cambie.

- Realmente no me importa, de hecho se me hace muy gracioso – No pudo evitar sonreír.

- Viéndola bien está bastante alejada de la imagen de Diva, bueno creo que está todo listo.

- Si, le agradezco el tiempo y la confianza – Levantandose de su asiento estiro su mano a su dirección para dársela a él – Me voy.

Edward miro en dirección a su mano, la tomo y con ellas unidas bordeo su escritorio hasta quedar junto a ella – Acaso no va a firmar antes.

- Honestamente pienso que es mejor dejar todo hasta aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – La miro a los ojos y sin desunir sus manos.

- No quiero obligarlo a soportar mis simples novelas rosa.

- Pensé que no le molestaba eso.

- A mi no me molesta, pero a usted si.

- Más que molestarme, no entiendo.

- ¿ Qué cosa?

- El por qué tanta gente se siente fascinada por esa novelas – Soltó suavemente sus manos y volvió a su lugar.

- Pues yo creo que todos queremos un amor que enfrente lo que sea para tener un final feliz.

- La vida real es muy distinta.

- Tal vez, pero aquello no significa que nadie luche por amor.

- Lo que usted relata en sus historias no sucede jamás.

- Jamás….que categórico.

- Si, todo lo bueno acaba y los finales no existen.

- Yo creo que si, mis padres llevan 30 años de feliz matrimonio y creo que cada día que pasa se quieren un poco más.

- Que lleven 30 años no significa que nunca vayan a separarse.

- Santo Dios, ¿qué le hicieron?

- Nada, solo soy una persona realista.

- Más bien pesimista me parece.

- Solo por que veo la vida fuera de una burbuja rosa de amor, no quiere decir que sea un pesimista.

- "Burbuja rosa de amor" – No pudo contener una carcajada.

- Demasiado cursi – Él también rio abiertamente.

- Para alguien que no cree en el amor, muy cursi diría yo.

- Pues tal vez la necesite a usted para creer, Srta. Swan.

- Yo…no – No pudo seguir hablando.

- Srta. Swan le ofrezco la oportunidad de demostrarme que las novelas que escribe son más que frases cursis y escenas obvias, llenas de finales predecibles.

- No creo que pueda cambiar su percepción.

- Necesita tiempo para pensarlo.

- No…

- Está bien que le parece que nos juntemos hoy a cenar a las 8:30 en la Bella Italia, ¿sabe donde esta?

- Si, pero…

- Esta noche nos veremos nuevamente ahí, espero su respuesta definitiva, ahora si me disculpa debo irme tengo una reunión – Se paró de su lugar, camino hasta la puerta la cual abrió marchándose de ahí.

- No iré – Dijo por última vez Bella, pero ya nadie estaba escuchándola.

* * *

**Una nueva historia! Ojala les guste y me acompañen en este nuevo viaje. Esta historia la tengo completa, pero en mi cuaderno asi que tal vez demore en pasarla. No creo que sea muy larga y solo le hare pequeños cambios en el traspaso al pc.  
**

**Cariños =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque ya lo saben igual lo digo...Los personajes son de SM

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Eran las ocho de la noche y Bella se encontraba terminando de preparar su cena en su departamento.

- Espero que" Godzilla" Cullen no mate a nadie cuando note que no llegue…Por favor Bella no seas tonta no creas que eres tan importante, lo mejor de esto es que después saldrá de mi vida….para siempre – Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y se fue a cenar.

Cerca de las 8:15, Edward Cullen entro a "La Bella Italia" y se dirigió sin mirar a nadie a su mesa habitual, alejada de todos y en un lugar muy privado.

- Señor Cullen, bienvenido ¿Cómo esta? – Odiaba cuando lo trataban con tanta condescendencia. Miro por unos instantes a el camarero y le respondió.

- Bien.

- ¿Desea beber algo?

- Lo de siempre. Estoy esperando a alguien asi que apenas llegue dirígela hacia acá.

- Entendido, de inmediato regreso con su bebida.

Tras ver su reloj nuevamente la paciencia de Edward estaba pendiendo de un delicado hilo, y eran las 8:40 y ni rastros de Isabella, trato de sentir ira pero era una lucha perdida.

- Desea algo más – Pensó en responder el pescuezo de cierta escritora, pero se contuvo.

- No, solo no ser molestado y que verifiquen si ha llegado.

- Por supuesto eso hare.

A las nueve en punto, Edward le hizo una indicación al mesero, cargo sus tragos a su cuenta y pidió su automóvil en la entrada, una vez dentro hizo una llamada, luego de dos repiques alguien contesto:

- Alo.

- ¿Quiero que averigües algo?

- ¿Como estas? Yo….qué bueno que preguntes, estoy muy bien y como….- No pudo continuar

- Cállate de una vez y escucha, quiero una dirección.

Bella se levanto del sofá rumbo a su habitación, saco su pijama y se fue rumbo al cuarto de baño. Estaba por acomodarse en su cama, cuando escucho el timbre.

- ¿Quién será?...obvio la Señora Cope, olvide decirle como estuvo mi reunión – hablaba consigo misma mientras iba en dirección a la puerta – Ya voy, lo siento yo…- Pero no pudo continuar pues quedo petrificada al ver quien estaba frente a su puerta.

- Sentirlo me parece un muy bien principio.

- Señor Cullen!

- Acaso esperaba al príncipe Felipe de la Bella Durmiente.

- Mas bien a Mrs. Darcy, pero creo que perdió mi dirección.

- Lo lamento solo soy yo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Pensaba que siguiera esperándola en "La Bella Italia".

- Le dije que no iría – Lo miro desafiante.

- Y lo le dije que la esperaría a las 8:30, que parte del mensaje no fue claro ¿acaso no tiene reloj?

- ¿Acaso usted no escucha? O ¿se le acabo la batería a su aparato auditivo?

- Que graciosa yo….puedo entrar – Después de unos momentos de duda por parte de Bella.

- Esta bien – Sin que la vea trata de arreglar su cabello ya que su pijama de conejitos rosa no desaparecería por arte de magia.

- Tal como lo imagine – La mirada de Edward recorrió la pequeña habitación y sin ser notado en la figura de Bella.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi departamento?

- No importa….acaso no entendió que la cita era hoy.

- Si, pero le dije que no iría…acaso usted no entendió.

- Pensé que estaba hablando con una persona adulta y no con una niña, obviando el pijama claro.

- Y yo pensé que estaba hablando claro cuando le dije que NO – Lo miro con algo similar a la rabia, aunque lo más probable es que fuera un patético intento por verse furiosa.

Edward simplemente no pudo contenerse más y acorto la distancia que había entre los dos, la tomo por los hombros y bajo sus manos hasta sus brazos, se miraron fijamente sin decir palabras, se estudiaron mutuamente. Miro fijamente los labios de Isabella, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos cafés, se acerco un poco más con una clara intención, pero recupero su cordura perdida momentáneamente y la soltó como si su contacto lo quemara.

- Lo siento, no sé que me sucedió – Era honesto no tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que le había sucedido.

- No, se preocupe todo está bien – Lo miro tratando de descifrar lo que escondían sus palabras.

- No, no lo está Isabella, no tenía ningún derecho a tomarla… digo….a….

- Esta bien, de verdad y llámeme Bella….. ¿Quiere algo? Aunque presumo que ya ceno algo – No pudo evitar sonreír al decirlo.

- Solo quiero que diga que acepta mi propuesta.

- Yo…

- Srta. Swan…Bella – Tomo sus manos entre las suyas – En verdad siento mucho mi reacción, pero en verdad nunca nadie me había fascinado como la hace usted, la conocen como una DIVA, pero no lo es, escribe sobre el amor mas podría apostar que nunca lo has vivido ni has estado enamorada – Ella solo lo miro sin decir nada – y sobre todo me fascina que a pesar de haber dado muestras de mi pésimo carácter y de ser tu jefe, no dudaste en dejarme plantado.

- Yo siento haber hecho eso, es decir, lo siento desde este momento.

- Pero lo hiciste.

- No me gusta salir de noche.

-Ya lo veo, ¿Qué quiere entonces?

- Nada, solo que entienda que no voy a seguir trabajando en su editorial.

- ¿Por qué? Acaso tiene otra oferta mejor – Sin pensarlo soltó su mano y la dio la espalda.

- No es eso, es solo que usted….

- ¿Yo qué? – Se da la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

- Piensa que lo que hago es solo cursilería barata llena de lugares comunes. ¿Cómo puedo trabajar para alguien que no valora lo que hago?

- Que no me guste en lo absoluto no significa que no lo valore.

- Como puede ser eso, No le gusta pero lo valora.

- Se que suena complicado, pero al permitir que usted se queda me la estoy jugando, estoy dándole y dándome una oportunidad para que me demuestre que estoy equivocado.

- Honestamente no veo como hacerlo si desde la base esta mal.

-¿Cómo?

- Usted no cree en el amor, no puedo contra eso es como nadar contra la corriente, es tratar de hacer avanzar un auto cuesta arriba.

- Si, pero está en sus manos demostrarme que estoy equivocado en cuanto a sus novelas cursis.

- No veo como hacerlo.

- Usted es escritora, use su imaginación.

- Es fácil decirlo, pero me cuesta mucho hacerme una idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Pues piénselo, además no todo tiene que ver con el amor.

- Todo tiene que ver con el amor, no solo a nivel romántico – Su respuesta fue vehemente – Por Dios! ¿Qué le hicieron?

- A mí nada ¿por qué?

- Por qué no cree en el amor….o tal vez….

- Tal vez…- Bella lo observo unos minutos sin decir palabras.

- Le rompieron el corazón no es así.

- Creo que perdimos el punto de nuestra conversación.

- Claro…ahora todo tiene sentido.

- ¿De qué rayo está hablando? Acaso es usted una experta en la materia.

- No, pero al menos tengo ejemplos que me ayudan a creer, ya le hable de mis padres y además existen otros tipos de amores….y creo que no le interesa mucho lo que digo verdad.

- La escucho y veo a alguien demasiado inocente. Por su propio bien será mejor que entienda que nada es para siempre, nada.

Lo miro durante una fracción de segundos y luego dio un profundo suspiro – Oficialmente usted es un caso perdido.

- Solo soy realista.

- Más bien cínico.

- Esta bien cinico, realista, lo que sea pero está usted demostrando que hay algo más.

- Parece que busca algo que le demuestre que la vida es…- Callo ante lo que pensaba decir.

- Bella, tal vez.

-Fue eso en lo que pensé.

- No se da cuenta que todos los caminos me llevan a usted, es justo lo que necesito.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Trato de desviar la conversación a terrenos más seguros.

- Si.

- ¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí?

Demoro en contestar, la observo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea que paso por su mente, pero prefirió omitirla pues con eso solo lograría ser rechazado o tal vez no, mejor decidió no aventurarse, le respondió en un tono mucha más serio:

- Quiero que me ayude - Trato de resumir todo en una frase.

-¿Ayudarlo? - Sin quererlo mordió su labio inferior.

- Si quiero que me ayude a entender su trabajo, que me abra los ojos a su mundo, conocer en detalle cómo se inspira, todo absolutamente todo lo que hace.

- Todo…no sé si pueda.

- Yo creo que usted puede con eso y mucho más – Toma su mano entre las suyas – Quédese a mi lado.

Mirándolo también y con el corazón latiéndole como un loco repitió en un susurro sus palabras - ¿A su lado? – Tomo una dosis adicional de aire y trato de responderle – Acepto – No supo de donde venia esa respuesta, pero no pudo detenerla.

-Me parece perfecto, pero le aseguro que la próxima vez que me diga Acepto lo hará con muchísimo más entusiasmo – Suavemente soltó su mano, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en ella.

Bella no pudo evitar el sonrojo y Edward la observo nuevamente, y pensó en la sorpresa que se había llevado en la recepción de su oficina cuando vio a la misma mujer que le había entorpecido el paso, descubriendo que ella era nada más y nada menos que la DIVA, era tan diferente a la imagen que se había formado de ella, pero lo que más lo sorprendía era el efecto que provoco en él. Nunca había llegado tan lejos para conseguir que alguien digiera que sí, de hecho no recordaba que alguna vez siquiera lo hubiesen rechazado, pero Bella que tan simple se veía había cambiado sus esquemas y sus formas de negociar. Ella que al decir acepto hizo que todo valiera la pena, ella que …No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, trato de recuperar la compostura y adopto la imagen de hombre de negocios.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana y espero que esta vez no entorpezca el paso.

-Lo tendre en cuenta – Lo acompaño hasta la puerta - Hasta mañana – Se despidió de ella y se marcho. Bella se apoyo en la puerta pensando en el día que se venía. Mañana comenzaría una nueva aventura sin saber cuántas sorpresas le tenía deparadas.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos...=)

Ojala les guste el nuevo capi

Besos y que tengan una linda semana

Lulu


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, se dio vuelta en su cama hasta entrada la madrugada y cuando pudo conciliar el sueño tuvo pesadillas que lo único que hicieron es que despertara más agotada de cómo se había acostado. Decidió que lo mejor era salir de la cama y empezar a prepararse, se miro durante unos instantes al espejo y la imagen que le devolvió no la ayudo en nada.

- Justo lo que necesitaba un look zombie…Ay Isabella Marie Swan por que tuviste que decir acepto, en que líos te metes por Dios, pero bueno ya esta….vamos a ver si se puede hacer algo con esto – Lo dijo indicando su rostro.

Después de darse un baño, elegir su ropa y prepararse su desayuno, vio que aun tenía un poco de tiempo antes de partir así que decidió adelantar un poco algo de su nueva novela, estaba seguro que aquello la calmaría lo necesario para resistir ese día o al menos eso esperaba. Como siempre le pasaba cuando escribía no noto el paso del tiempo y cuando se percato que llevaba escribiendo más de lo que pensaba, supo que estaba retrasada.

- Perfecto….que mejor forma de empezar llegando tarde y eso que no soy una diva – Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue.

No sabía que ángel había decidido darle su protección, pero apena salió de su casa cogió un taxi y llego con el tiempo perfecto a la editorial y nuevamente se encontraba frente a sus puertas en menos de 24 horas.

- De nuevo aquí y con las misma sensación extraña – tomo aire – aquí voy – estaba por traspasar el umbral de la puerta cuando escucho una voz tras de ella.

- Prometió que no entorpecería el paso hoy.

Quedo congelada en su lugar y temió darse vuelta cuando supo con certeza quien era el dueño que aquella voz – la suerte no dura mucho – pensó.

- ¿Y bien?

Lleno nuevamente de aire sus pulmones y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente a Edward Cullen, su aspecto la dejo por unos instante atónita trato de concentrarse lo que más pudo, trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero le fue imposible él llenaba todo su campo de visión.

- Si desea que la cargue no tengo ningún inconveniente Srta. Swan – Sus palabras la sacaron de su trance.

- Eh?...yo…no…si puedo caminar…creo – aquello lo dijo en un murmullo.

- Esta bien, la invito a que caminemos juntos a mi oficina – Le ofreció su brazo y sin pensarlo mucho ella lo acepto.

- Gracias.

- Por aquí – Caminaron juntos hacia los ascensores.

Una vez en la sala de reuniones, todo paso a la velocidad del rayo para Bella, la firma del nuevo contrato, la explicación de varios puntos, las nuevas disposiciones y lo peor de todos los detalles de la fiesta de lanzamiento de la editorial donde ella sería la figura principal.

- No me parece buena idea – Le comento Bella después que todos hubiesen dejado la sala.

- Pues a mí me parece perfecto – Le respondió Edward con una sonrisa

- Pero….pero, es que no sirvo para eso – Sonaba más bien a berrinche que a una demanda lógica.

- Yo estaré contigo…así que no te preocupes – Le prometió, aunque ni él mismo sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero no le gustaba verla preocupada así de sencillo – Estas mal hombre ¿Qué te pasa? – No pudo evitar pensar y reprenderse mentalmente.

- Creo que tiene demasiada fe en mí.

- Tal vez, pero estoy seguro que lo vales.

Después de salir de las oficinas de la editorial, llamo a la única persona en el mundo que podía salvarla del embrollo de la fiesta y sus consecuencias.

- Diga.

- Rosalie….te necesito!

- ¿Dónde? y ¿Cuándo?

- jajaja….la hora la pones tú, bien sabes que la puntualidad no es lo tuyo.

- Si es cierto, pero lo importante es que llego ¿no?

- Eso sí – hablaron un momento más y quedaron de reunirse en un café cercano.

Al rato después Bella se encontraba sentada a la espera de su amiga. Ya había pedido un jugo pues sabía que la espera sería todo menos corta. Estaba por pedir otro más cuando oyó la voz de su amiga.

- Hola – Le grito y agito su mano apenas entro al pequeño café.

- Hola….al fin llegas.

- Si…si…si, pero dime en que te puedo ayudar – Le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le llevara un café.

- Eres mi salvación!

- Eso siempre mi pequeña aprendiz, pero tienes que ser más especifica.

Bella le conto todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 48 horas, su nuevo jefe, que lo dejo plantado y que pese a eso mantuvo su empleo, la firma del contrato y lo peor la fiesta.

- Tú…fiesta…vestidos y tacones…eso si que será digno de ver.

- Ni que lo dudes.

- Entonces manos a la obra.

Tres horas después, varias tiendas "saqueadas" y mucho dinero menos en las arcas de Bella, esta era dueña de un hermoso vestido de diseñador, zapatos y accesorios. Además de varios trajes más que Rosalie los llamo "para toda ocasión".

- Gracias.

- Cuando quieras.

- Te aseguro que no muy seguido, pues quedaría en bancarrota.

- Que exagerada Isabella Marie.

- Por lo que me costó planeo exigir que me sepulten con el puesto, porque….- Pero su voz se fue apagando cuando vio que se acercaba Edward.

- De compras veo – Su verde mirada se dirigió a las bolsas.

- Si….voy a una fiesta.

- ¿En serio?

- Jamás bromearía con algo tan importante.

- Lo supongo, además noto que le encantan las fiestas ¿no?

- Como si no lo supiera.

- Tal vez tengo una idea.

Bella no pudo contestar pues un ligero carraspeo a su derecha interrumpió aquella conversación – Oh lo siento…Señor Cullen le presento a Rosalie Hale.

- Mucho gusto – Edward le estrecho la mano.

- Señor Cullen, un placer.

- Solo Edward, por favor.

- Esta bien Edward.

- Bueno las dejo…Srta. Swan….Rosalie – Dando un pequeña inclinación de cabeza se marcho.

- ¿Srta. Swan?

- Podría apostar que no sabe mi nombre y a ti…"solo Edward" – Hizo el gesto de comillas en el aire.

- ¿celosa? – Le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Yo…como se te ocurre por el amor de Dios, claro que noooo….obvio que no, pero que te pasa…no.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te alteras?

- No me altero solo que él me pone….no se…ay….no sé.

- Nerviosa tal vez o un poco coqueta.

-¿Coqueta? Jajjajjaa…que risa.

- Pues deberías ver como hablas con él, Srta. Swan y cómo cambian sus ojitos – Movió las pestañas rápidamente.

- Parece que tienes hambres, solo hablas tonterías.

- Claro déjalo así.

- Mira una cafetería –Indicando una que estaba al frente corrió rumbo a ella.

Hablaron durante un rato más y Bella le pidió ayuda a su amiga para el día siguiente, necesitaba que la "prepararan" para la dichosa fiesta.

- Entonces a eso de las cinco estoy en tú departamento.

- Perfecto a eso de las 6 nos vemos…no me mires así que bien que te conozco.

- Si, si, si…lo importante es que estaré ahí.

- Si y muchas gracias por eso.

- Siempre que me necesites – Tras un breve abrazo se despidieron.

Bella sonrió todo el camino hacia su casa recordando los años de amistad con Rosalie, muchos consideraban que eran opuestos, algo así como el día y la noche, el negro y el blanco, pero donde todos venía debilidad era donde se encontraba su mayor fortaleza. Rosalie era extrovertida, adicta a la moda y en opinión de Bella mucho más guapa, en cambio ella era tímida, reservada y un verdadero caos a la hora de vestir. Aun con todo eso que para cualquiera podría ser un obstáculo su amistad era fuerte y sin fecha de expiración.

A la mañana siguiente solo s dedico a escribir y tratar de darse ánimos para la fiesta, después de descansar unos minutos se sentó a esperar. Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y como era de suponer no había ni las más mínima señal de su amiga Rosalie.

- Creo que le voy a obsequiar un reloj como agradecimiento….para que si los usa pero no los ve – Mientras seguía meditando sobre su amiga, la hora y regalos un sonido la sobresalto, era el teléfono estaba segura que era ella disculpándose por su retraso – Alo, déjame adivinar estás un poco retrasada ¿no?

- Sera mejor que adivine nuevamente – Una profunda voz masculina estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento…yo creí – Tratando de ordenar sus ideas - ¿ Con quien desea hablar? Creo que esta equivocado – Los únicos hombres que la llamaban era su padre cada quince días y Emmett el novio de su amiga.

- ¿Srta. Swan?

- Si soy yo – Pensó por un momento - ¿Sr. Cullen?

- Esta vez acertó.

-¿Qué sucede? La fiesta se cancelo – Lo último lo dijo con voz de falsa pena.

- No es buena actriz me parece.

- Soy escritora no lo olvide.

- Eso no lo olvido y tampoco que esta fiesta es para usted.

- Mmmmm…

- Veo que la emoción la embarga.

- No, si…bueno no importa. Puedo preguntarle la razón de su llamada.

- Que le parece si le confieso que solo deseaba oír su voz – Su voz tenía un dejo de coquetería.

- No se lo creería – Aunque soñaba con que aquello fuera verdad.

- ¿Eso por qué?

- Porque….no sonó sincero.

- Y si le dijera que la llame por que la extrañaba.

- jajajjaa….menos sincero aún.

-No sabe cómo me hieren sus palabras.

- Lo siento, pero de verdad podría decirme que es lo que desea.

- Si se lo cuento tal vez me colgaría el teléfono ahora mismo o tal vez no y ambos seriamos muy felices.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la imágenes que llenaron su mente de escritora y agradeció que no pudiera verla en ese momento. Trato de no seguirle el juego.

- No quiero sonar grosera pero planea decirme en algún momento porque me llamo.

- Esta bien me rindo, solo deseaba informarle que un auto pasara por usted a las 8:30 espero que este bien la hora.

- Si, pero no debieron molestarse.

- No es ninguna molestia, además hoy usted es la estrella.

- Mmmmmmm…

- ¿Está bien?

- Si solo un poco nerviosa, contrario a lo que usted puede pensar no acostumbro a asistir a este tipo de eventos, ni menos ser el centro de atención.

-Estoy realmente sorprendido sino es porque usted me lo menciona no lo creería - Bella percibió la ironía en su voz.

- Por supuesto confirmado por la propia persona tiene más valor.

- Siempre….bueno nos vemos esta noche, estaré contando las horas.

- Adiós.

Después de que ambos colgaron Bella necesito unos minutos para que el corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, él estaba jugando, no más bien coqueteando con….ella!

- IMPOSIBLE! se realista…estas soñando – Se dijo a si misma, pero no logro ser convincente pues fue inevitable la sonrisa que curvo sus labios ante la idea.

Edward no podía comprender por que la había llamado personalmente, esos asuntos jamás fueron realizados por él, siempre lo hacía su secretaría u otra persona, sin importar cuan importante fuera a quien debía llamar, pero fue inevitable hacerlo, pues era cierto que quería oír su voz.

- ¿Oír su voz? …acaso puedo ser mas cursi – Se burlo de sí mismo en voz alta. Aunque no podía negar algo, ella lo hacía querer estar cerca, había leído todas sus novelas, cosa que ni siendo torturado confesaría y todos sus personajes femeninos eran extrovertidos, audaces, independientes, decididos, eran más similares a su amiga que a ella.

- Por supuesto Edward, esta mujer solo te intriga solo eso….o ¿no? – Pensó, pero todas las señales de alarma se encendieron en respuesta y aquella sensación no le gusto en absoluto.

* * *

_Me demore mucho y lo siento de verdad, pero estoy llena de cosas. Tratare de subir más seguido ahora que poco a poco tengo mas tiempo_

_Ojala les guste el capi!_

_Que tengan una linda semana_

_Besos =)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nunca esta demás decir que los personajes son de SM yo los uso tantito para hacer volar mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Tal como lo presagio Bella su amiga llego tarde, pero por primera vez agradeció esa cualidad tan propia de ella, pues aquellos momentos de soledad le permitieron calmarse y pensar.

A pesar del retraso de Rosalie, logro estar lista antes que el automóvil que le fue asignado llegara:

- Llego tu carruaje cenicienta! – Grito Rose quien estaba asomada en la ventana.

- Ok….pero estas segura que debo usar esto – Movía su mano de arriba abajo señalando un vestido color lavanda que se amoldaba perfectamente en sus pechos y luego caí vaporosamente casi hasta llegar al suelo.

- Es broma estas…wow….preciosa, impactante, TODOS te miraran y TODAS te envidiaran.

- Justo lo que necesitaba para estar más tranquila ser observada, con lo que me gusta llamar la atención.

- Tranquilízate que hoy estas perfecta, si hasta tu pelo esta "disciplinado".

- Si verdad, creo que jamás había estado tan liso y perfecto….¡Gracias!

- Si…si…lo que sea….apresúrate no es original que tú también sea impuntual , además el hechizo se rompe a medianoche.

- Eso dicen y además mientras más pronto enfrente mi miedo más pronto desaparecerá.

- Si crees en cualquier charlatán ha de ser verdad.

- Tú me lo dijiste.

- Y desde cuando tengo razón en lo que digo.

- Sabes se me está haciendo tarde….mejor me voy.

- Adiós….Ve por ellos nena – Palmeo el trasero de Bella y le dio una sonrisa.

Para Bella el trayecto fue demasiado corto, en lo que demoro en respirar, ya estaba frente al lugar donde sería la fiesta, dio una inspiración y luego boto el aire. Se dio una nota mental de no olvidar respirar, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando noto que alguien ya lo hacía y que en ese momento le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- Srta. Swan – Una amable sonrisa curvo los labios del conductor.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que dijo mientras bajaba del auto y le devolvía la sonrisa.

Una vez fuera su mirada se traslado hasta la entrada, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando…ahí estaba él, perfectamente vestido de gala, con un traje blanco y negro que solo lo hacia verse más guapo, si aquello fuera posible, era la imagen del príncipe azul sacado del mejor cuento de hadas.

- ¿Dónde estará su caballo blanco? – Pensó Bella y no pudo evitar reir ante tal ocurrencia. Cuando estaba nerviosa, pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto por lo cual no pudo notar que alguien se le acercaba hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

- ¿Obstruyendo el paso?

- ¿Ah?...no, no – Movía su cabeza en señal de negación.

- Una lastima porque como siempre estoy dispuesto a cargarla.

-No, gracias.

- Le han dicho lo hermosa que se cuando sonríe.

- No desde algún tiempo – No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo?

- A mi…claro.

- Me haría el honor de acompañarme.

- El honor será mí Sr. Cullen – Tomo el brazo que le ofrecía.

- Y otra cosa más no deje de sonreír – Rozo ligeramente su mano.

El lugar ya se encontraba bastante lleno cuando llegaron al salón principal, Bella no pudo evitar notar que varias miradas curiosas se volteaban al verlos pasar.

- Jamás me había sentido tan observada.

- Realmente me cuesta creerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

- Fácil, si cada vez que asiste a una fiesta se ve tan hermosa, todas las mujeres deben envidiarla por opacarlas…Honestamente no puedo creer como logro pasar desapercibida antes.

A ella le costó articular una respuesta coherente ante sus halagos, pero se forzó para lograrlo.

- La gente solo ve a quien quiere, además nunca me escoltaron.

- Vaya idiotas los antiguos dueños.

- Los lanzamientos jamás fueron así –Trato de defenderlos.

- Me alegra entonces ser el primero – Un seductora sonrisa curvo sus labios – Veo que hemos llegado.

- ¿Llegado?

- Si a nuestra mesa.

- ¿Nuestra?

- Espero que no le moleste, pero esta noche estaremos juntos…sentados – Sonrío pícaramente – al menos por un rato….Srta. Swan esta noche sere solo suyo.

- No me molesta – Lo dijo casi en susurros y totalmente sonrojada.

- Me parece perfecto, además estoy seguro que sere el hombre más envidiado de la noche.

- Pues yo también he de serlo, tener toda su atención eso si que provoca envidia.

- Pero estar con la estrella de la fiesta y la mujer más hermosa, me hace el más envidiado y el más afortunado.

- Pues aun no tengo el placer de conocer a esa mujer, pensé que solo estábamos nosotros – Edward solo pudo reír a todo pulmón, luego fijo su mirada en ella, tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con el.

- Tiene toda la razón esta noche solo estamos nosotros dos.

Ella tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero cuando la vio bajando del automóvil con la ayuda del chofer, Edward quizo apartarlo y ser él quien tuviera su mano, ser él a quien ella sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y también deseo ser él el causante de aquella mirada perdida en algún pensamiento que al parecer la hacía feliz, pues de inmediato hizo que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa, que por unos segundos lo paralizo. Lo único que lo alentó a seguir fue que se veía tan bella, haciendo honor a su nombre, una visión divina que estaba sola en aquel momento o que tal vez lo esperaba a él.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando que quitarse aquellos pensamientos, no entendía de donde rayos había venido todo eso, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Isabella Swan jamás lo sabría. Algo debió de cambiar en su rostro pues oyó una suave voz que se lo colaba en su debate mental.

- ¿Está bien Señor Cullen?

- Si yo….llámame Edward por favor.

- Edward – Sonó más bien como un susurro en sus labios.

Se acerco muy despacio hasta su oído y le murmuro suavemente – Dilo un poco más alto, en tus labios suena perfecto.

- Edward.

- Si ese es mi nombre.

- El mío es….

- Esperanza o acaso podrías apostar que no lo recuerdo.

No pudo responder pues recordó que eso era exactamente lo que le había dicho a Rosalie y que por lo visto él también la había oído, solo pudo mirarlo y sonrojarse.

Él acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas con mucha delicadeza, para luego decirle – Espero entonces que no apostara hubiese sido una verdadera lástima que perdiera.

Estaba por decir algo más, pero una voz tras ellos los interrumpió.

- Edward Cullen….¿como estas querido?

Bella no pudo evitar notar como Edward se tensaba cuando aquella voz femenina lo nombro y luego tomo asiento junto a él.

- Jessica Stanley, que sorpresa.

- Sorpresa, porque tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo adoro estos eventos – El tono intimo que utilizo incomodo a Bella, además el rostro de Edward era una máscara, no quedaban rastros de aquel encantador hombre que hasta hace unos instantes estaba junto a ella.

- Honestamente no entiendo porque debería saberlo.

- Cariño siempre tan tú – Puso una mano sobre su pecho, pero al instante él la alejo.

Bella no sabía que hacer, es ese preciso momento desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar sin duda aquella mujer era más que una conocida de Edward.

- Según se esta no es tú mesa, Jessica.

- Solo vine a saludarte – Estiro su mano hacia él con la clara intención de que la besara. Fue evidente que él se debatía entre que hacer, pero gano el decoro y la dio un rápido beso.

- Bueno fue un…..adiós.

- ¿No nos presentas? – Parecía que había olvidado que Bella estaba ahí cuando la miro – Jessica Stanley.

- Isabella Swan, nuestra estrella.

Bella tendió su mano para saludarla, pero Jessica solo la ignoro así que lentamente hizo que su mano retrocediera, estaba por volver a dejarla en la mesa, cuando fue apresada por las manos de Edward quien antes de dejarlas unidas sobre la mesa, le dio un beso en ella. Aquel gesto no paso desapercibido para Jessica quien por primera vez en la noche le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia, pero que de inmediato disimulo con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus labios.

- Asi que tú eres Isabella Swan.

- Así es.

- Un verdadero placer querida. No sabía Edward que te gustaban las "novelas rosas"

-He aprendido a valorarlas.

- Has cambiado por lo que veo.

- Todos cambiamos, para bien o para mal, pero cambiamos.

- Eso es cierto, la gente cambia y se da cuenta de sus errores.

- Es parte de crecer.

- Edward yo…necesitamos hablar.

Edward acaricio suavemente la mano de Bella que estaba bajo la suya – La gente cambia Jessica y también sigue con su vida.

- Por favor…yo

-Ya van a servir la cena creo que debes volver a tu mesa.

Sin decir nada más Jessica se fue y de alguna forma también se marcho con ella la magia de aquella noche.

- Ni siquiera son las doce – Murmuro Bella.

- Disculpa….las doce has dicho – La miro fijamente.

- No importa.

- Acaso tienes planes, otra fiesta, algún novio esperándote – Una nota de celos tiño aquella última frase.

- Muchísimas fiestas, pero por hoy dejare que otra sea el alma de la fiesta.

- Entonces que pasa con las doce.

- En serio….no importa.

- Tengo la sensación que nunca llegare a entenderte del todo.

- ¿Acaso desea hacerlo? – Su voz sonó sorprendida.

- Me intrigas Isabella Swan y planeo descubrir absolutamente todo de ti – Llevo su mano a sus labios y la beso, con aquel gesto parecía estar sellando una promesa.

Aquello la dejo sin palabras – Maldición soy escritora y según muchos un diccionario ambulante, y ahora soy incapaz de hilar una frase cuando lo necesito – pensó.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Yo…en por qué mi mano esta bajo la tuya – Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, aunque debía reconocer que le intrigaba saberlo.

- ¿Te molesta? – Levanto una ceja y miro en dirección a sus manos unidas.

- En lo absoluto – Luego reacciono a que aquello era cierto…demasiado cierto para su bien.

- Me parece porque esta exactamente donde deseo que este y no planeo quitarla de ahí.

- Por mí está bien – Le dedico una sonrisa.

Después de todo parecía que el encantamiento no estaba realmente del todo roto, pues en cada cosa que sucedió la cena, el discurso, la presentación a los medios, el relanzamiento, Edward estuvo junto a ella como lo había prometido, incluso bailaron y se fotografiaron juntos.

- Ya son casi las doce, aunque no se rompió antes…mejor no tentar la suerte – Se dijo a si misma.

Así sin que nadie lo notara comenzó a escabullirse entre la gente, no pudo evitar notar solo la miraban si Edward estaba junto a ella, si no volvía a ser invisible, por lo que su misión de huida estaba teniendo bastante éxito, además su plan era bastante poco ambicioso necesitaba llegar a la salida, tomar un taxi y llegar a su casa.

Ya estaba por lograr la fase uno de su plan cuando noto que alguien la toma de la muñeca y la acerca hasta un solido cuerpo.

- Que…- Su voz sonaba ligeramente asustada, tal vez su plan no era el mejor, no conocía a nadie de los presentes y menos como se comportaban con unas copas demás. Luego sintió como unos labios rozaban su oído.

- Planeabas marcharte sin decir adiós.

- Bueno…yo no quería interrumpirte Edward – Todavía estaba tras su espalda y podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba en cada respiración.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no quería ser interrumpido? – Lentamente la volteo hasta dejarla frente a 'el.

- Nadie, pero estabas tan animado y pensé que…

- Deja de pensar por un momento – La acerco mas a él, haciendo que la mano que apresaba su muñeca ahora se posara en su cintura.

- Esta bien.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer toda la noche.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Pero él no contesto en cambio uso su mano libre la tomar su nuca y acercar más su rostro al suyo, miro sus labios entreabiertos y la beso.

* * *

**Aca un nuevo capitulo el cual increiblemente no tarde tanto en subir.**

**Gracias por toda la buena energía!**

**Saludos a todas =)**

**Lulu  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno como siempre los personajes son de SM...yo solo los hago sufrir en otras formas!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El primer contacto fue un suave beso, no tenía ninguna intención de alarmarla, pero al notar que su respuesta más que complaciente lentamente fue profundizándolo, adaptando el cuerpo de Bella al suyo, cargando aquella unión de pasión.

Ella quien en un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar, lentamente se dejo llevar por sus instintos, aferro sus manos a su cuello como temiendo que en cualquier instante caería desmayada a sus pies. Se separaron solo una fracción de segundo y Edward beso sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello hasta volver a apresar sus labios, su sabor era exquisito y ella era la combinación perfecta de dulzura y pasión, y lo mejor es que estaba en sus brazos.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarla a la pared, el problema es que no noto que un cuadro colgaba de ella, que golpeo a Bella y un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios, haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

Ambos dijeron "lo siento" al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse y aún abrazados, era como si acabaran de conocerse o tal vez era cierto, era la primera vez que se veían. Bella no pudo contenerse y le pregunto en voz baja:

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – Una vez que lo dijo se arrepintió de hacerlo, estaba temerosa de oír su respuesta, podría apostar que lo sentía por haberla besado.

- Siento haber provocado que te golpearas y no notar que era mucho más sencillo guiarte hasta el sofá – Le sonrió.

- Eso era –Era oficial las apuestas no eran lo suyo, pues cada vez que lo hacía perdía. Bien dicen buena suerte en el amor mala suerte en el juego…¿sería cierto?-

- Si eso…acaso pensaste que sentía el beso.

- Tal vez – Bajo su mirada.

- Mírame – Lentamente subió su vista y la clavo en sus ojos – Te aseguro que jamás sentiría besarte ha sido…ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué te parece tan extraño?...pero tú ¿Por qué lo sientes?...¿estás arrepentida?

- No en lo absoluto – Se sonrojo al notar la vehemencia de su voz – Solo siento haberme golpeado.

- Pues no deberías sentirlo no había forma de que lo vieras.

-Eso es muy cierto.

- Perfecto entonces – Ninguno de los dos parecía notar que seguían abrazados - ¿Que hacemos ahora?

- Creo que…no lo sé.

Una potente risa masculina broto del pecho de Edward.

- Excelente respuesta.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – No puedo responderle de inmediato y solo pensó que era delicioso sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, su brazo en su cintura y una de sus manos acariciando suavemente su cuello, mientras ella reposaba sus manos en sus hombros.

- Honestamente no lo sé, solo tengo la certeza que me encanta estar así, me gusta mucho.

- ¿Te gusto? – De inmediato se arrepintió de preguntarlo pues se refería a que le gustaba como estaban en ese momento no a que le gustara ella.

- Si Bella me gustas y mucho, que es lo que te sorprende tanto.

-Bueno supongo que mi confianza no está en los niveles peak.

Edward la estrecho con más fuerza en sus brazos, bajo su cabeza y beso sus cabellos y le susurro muy cerca de su oído:

- Confía en mí y también en ti.

Durante unos minutos el silencio se apodero del lugar, luego Bella busco su mirada para decirle.

- Creo que debo irme.

- En verdad lo crees o es lo que quieres.

- Si lo creo, además en cualquier momento se puede romper el hechizo y estoy hecha un desastre.

- Incluso así eres la más hermosa del lugar.

Pensó en preguntarle si era más hermosa que Jessica, pero se contuvo, además no entendía del todo porque quiso saberlo. Edward con su pulgar acaricio sus labios.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que realmente debo irme.

- Ok…mi dulce cenicienta, aunque tenerte así me encanta.

- Es agradable.

- Notaste que encajamos a la perfección.

- Si lo sé – Sus mejillas ardían.

- Me alegro…tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Me dejarías llevarte a tu casa?

- Afuera me espera la calabaza tirada por ratones así que no te preocupes.

- Esa es tu respuesta – Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su aliento cerca de sus labios.

- Mi respuesta es sí – No supo si alcanzo a oírla pues nuevamente Edward la beso.

- Vámonos de aquí.

- Esta bien, pero creo que no podemos caminar así.

- Tienes razón – Termino con el abrazo, la puso junto a él y rodeo su cintura con su brazo – Así está mucho mejor para caminar – Estaban por alcanzar la salida cuando una voz los detuvo.

- Cullen al fin te encuentro.

Para Bella fue inevitable el sonreír al ver el gesto de frustración y el bufido que se escapo de los labios de Edward, quien hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estrangular a aquel molesto inconveniente, se volteo lentamente y trato de contar hasta diez.

- Mike Newton ¿Qué deseas? – La mirada de él abandono a Edward y se dirigió a Bella.

- Bueno primero que me presentes a esta belleza – Tratando de controlar sus instintos asesinos realizo las presentaciones.

- Isabella Swan te presento a Mike Newton.

- Realmente un honor – Se inclino levemente, capturo una de sus manos y se la llevo a los labios – A sus pies.

Bella sintió como Edward la apretó más fuerte junto a él: -Encantada - No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- Encantador, es una verdadera delicia cuando una mujer bella se ruboriza, no te parece Edward.

- Ajam – Aquello pareció más un gruñido que una afirmación - ¿Qué quieres Newton?

- Oh si…Hablarte de un negocio.

- Lo siento mucho, pero ya me voy.

- Es algo muy bueno, ya me conoces.

- Entonces hablemos mañana.

- Eso es imposible salgo temprano mañana a Europa y vuelvo en un par de meses.

- En este momento no p…- No continuo pues sintió como Bella tocaba suavemente su pecho para llamar su atención – Dame un minuto – Se alejan unos metros - ¿Qué pasa?

- No te preocupes por mí yo tomo un taxi y ya.

- De eso nada– Lleva su mano a sus labios y la besa – Nos vamos juntos.

- Pero parece importante, no quiero que lo dejes por mí.

- Dije no y punto – Su voz sonada enojada.

- Pues acabo de decidir que quiero irme en taxi – De un tirón quito su mano del agarre de Edward.

- Bella.

- Perfecto ahí viene uno – Iba a salir a su encuentro, pero él la detiene estrechándola en sus brazos.

- Esta bien tu ganas, pero con una condición – Bella iba a protestar, pero él puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarla – Te vas a tu casa en mi auto, mi chofer te llevara ¿entendido? – Saco el dedo sus labios no sin antes sentir un pequeño beso depositado en ellos.

- Esta bien – No pudo evitar poner cara de niña regañada.

- Perfecto que adorable te ves así – Saco su móvil e hizo una llamada, en breves instantes vio aparecer su automóvil.

- wow

- ¿Qué te sorprende?

- Todo.

Salieron al exterior del edificio, se acercaron al auto y Edward abre una de las puertas : - Su carroza, mi Bella dama.

- Gracias….por todo.

- Fue un placer….Bella – Ella estaba por entrar, pero se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Si?

-Esto – La tomo por la cintura, la acerco y la beso, fue algo breve, pero bastante intenso – Buenas noches – Con otro breve beso se separo de ella.

- Adiós – Subió al auto sintiendo que flotaba.

Edward se volteo para ver un muy decepcionado Mike Newton, no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros: - ¿Cuál es el negocio?

Bella llego a su casa caminando como en nubes de algodón, se sentía ligera y muy feliz. Mientras daba vueltas por la habitación no dejada de repetir:

- Que noche….mágica, única, irrepetible…PERFECTA.

Tardo en dormirse pues su mente no paraba de repetir los mejores momentos de la noche y culminar con el más importante…el beso, no más bien los besos, cuando logro conciliar el sueño no pudo evitar dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

La mañana llego demasiado pronto, dejando su sueño inconcluso, pero el sonido del despertador se hizo cada vez más insistente.

- YA TE OÍ – De un salto salió de su cama – Que día más bello es hoy.

Aquel día todo parecía ser mejor, un mejor color, un mejor sabor, un aroma más dulce impregnaba el aire.

Utilizo la ropa que había comprado junto a su amiga y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se esmero en su maquillaje, una vez lista se preparo para desayunar. Cuando ya estaba lista para partir, alguien toco su puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – Se fue a abrir, cuando lo hizo un enorme ramo de flores ocultaba a quien había tocado, cuando oyó una voz decir.

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- Si soy yo.

- Esto es para usted…¿Dónde las dejo?

- En aquella mesa…Gracias – Una vez ubicado el ramo, le sonrió y se marcho.

- Que hermoso…una tarjeta – La saca suavemente para leerla:

"_Sonrie, ilumina tú rostro con alegría. Así iluminas y haces que la vida sea más bella"_

_E.C._

Luego de suspirar y guardar la nota en su bolso, salió rumbo a la oficina. Como siempre llego minutos antes de su reunión, pero esta vez no tuvo dudas de si entrar o no. Por primera vez se sentía increíblemente segura. Como tenía tiempo se acomodo en uno de los sillones de la recepción, le dedico una sonrisa a la recepcionista y comenzó a hojear uno de los periódicos que estaban sobre la mesa, lo miraba sin detenerse en nada en particular hasta que una nota llamo su atención, la cual además venia acompañada por una fotografía.

"_Anoche se vivió el exitoso relanzamiento de la Editorial Nueva Era, varios testigos vieron muy bien acompañado a Edward Cullen con Jessica Stanley (ambos en la fotografía central) además que les vio sonrientes durante la fiesta y era imposibles verlos separados uno del otro, será esto una reconciliación, recuerden el dicho: "donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan" solo…" _

Bella no pudo seguir leyendo, repentinamente sintió como si alguien acabara de abofetearla para hacerla caer en la cruda realidad. Así que Edward y Jessica habían sido pareja, ahora todo tenía más sentido, la reacción de él y el coqueteo descarado de ella o lo mal educada que había sido, obvio sintió celos de no ser ella la que estaba junto a él en ese momento, por que fue claro que apenas se marcho todo cambio y lo menos que hizo fue hablar de negocios.

Que ilusa había sido con un par de besos y ya su cabeza bullía en historias, estaba parándose para salir de ahí cuando el sonido de una voz la llevo a la realidad.

- Srta. Swan le repito que ya puede pasar.

- Yo creo que mejor me voy.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si yo….lo estare – Se acerca a la puerta hasta que escucho su voz.

- Bella ¿Dónde vas?...

* * *

_Aca les dejo un nuevo capi!_

_Un beso para todas y que tengan un lindo fin de semana_

_Lulu  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Como ya saben los personajes son de SM  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Sin voltear a verlo Bella le responde:

- A mi casa – Trato que su voz sonara fría.

- Acaso olvidas…olvido Srta. Swan que tenemos una cita, es decir, una reunión.

- Es mejor que me vaya – Intento salir del lugar, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió, volteándola hasta quedar frente a Edward.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Lo dice en un susurro – Mírame.

- Nada – Pero no pude mirarlo a los ojos, su cara miraba a cualquier otro punto de la habitación.

- Vamos a mi oficina – Se dirige a su secretaria que lo mira incrédula ante aquella escena - ¡Qué nadie nos interrumpa…está claro!

- Si señor.

Guía a Bella hasta la oficina, apenas cierra la puerta tras ellos, toma su rostro entre sus manos y la besa, pero no puede evitar notar algo extraño en ella, no es la misma de la noche anterior, no es la misma mujer que estuve entre sus brazos hace apenas una horas atrás, es por eso que decide terminar el beso, mas no se separa de ella, acaricia su mejilla con los pulgares notando que a pesar de su frialdad sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – No aparta su mirada del rostro de Bella.

- Terminaste – Trata que su voz no demuestre ninguna emoción.

- No entiendo.

- Bueno no hay mucho que entender – Trato de separarse de su abrazo, pero Edward no se lo permite.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Podrías soltarme…por favor – Edward le da una última mirada antes de dejarla libre, alejándose unos pasos de ella – Anoche lo pensé mejor y llegue a la conclusión que debemos de mantener todo en un plano estrictamente profesional.

Edward la observo durante unos instantes, noto que aun cuando el rostro de Bella estaba sin emociones, sus ojos demostraban una avalancha de emociones que le dieron esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido.

- ¿Estas segura? – Aquello era la única respuesta que le pareció que tenía sentido en aquel minuto, luego de ver las dudas en la mirada de Bella.

- Yo….pues – Ese pequeño titubeo le da ánimos a acortar la distancia entre ambos, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa nuevamente, sintiéndose feliz por la respuesta de Bella y por derribar las paredes que ha tratado de construir, notando la misma respuesta que el día anterior. Se siente absolutamente aliviado.

Bella no puede seguir resistiéndose a él y que su plan de mostrarse indiferente se fue al traste en el momento exacto en que la rodeo entre sus brazos y sus bocas se unieron. Se rinde a sus besos y a aquella peligrosa sensación que la embarga cuando lo tiene cerca.

El cariz del beso poco a poco comenzó a cambiar hasta transformarse en apasionado, entre aquel beso y la intensidad de las sensaciones, tienen que separarse unos instante, el tiempo justo para que Bella recordara todo las fotografías, el articulo, su sonrisa, lo mira por unos segundos y rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta, la abra y sale corriendo de ahí.

Edward tarda unos momentos en recuperarse de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, luego de reaccionar en dos largas zancadas llega al umbral de su puerta y grita su nombre, pero ya es demasiado tarde pues ella se ha ido. Luego mira en dirección a su secretaria en busca de una respuesta.

- ¿Sabes que le sucede?

- Eh…no – Un poco atemorizada añade – De hecho llego muy feliz, hojeo el periódico y luego se levanto como queriendo irse de aquí.

- ¿El periódico dices?

- Si, ese – Lo indica – Aquel que esta en la mesa.

Se acerca rápidamente a donde se encuentra y lo toma, su vista queda fija en un punto y todo se aclara suelta una maldición y sale corriendo a la salida, mientras lo hace le grita a su secretaria que cancele todas sus citas y que estará inubicable todo el día.

Bella no deja de correr hasta que llega a la salida del edificio, se detiene unos segundos para recuperar el aire y mirar hacia atrás. Después de aquel gesto instintivo no puede evitar burlarse de si misma: - Acaso pensaste que seguiría Bella, despierta el hechizo se rompió ayer a medianoche.

Una vez fuera busca desesperadamente un taxi, pues necesita alejarse de aquel lugar, no quiere pensar demasiado, aunque no puede evitar sentirse triste y derrotada, y dando patadas mentales por la facilidad con la que se ilusiono, pero con aquella misma rapidez fue traída de vuelta a la realidad. Luego de unos minutos de espera ve que un auto se acerca y al percatarse que es un taxi lo detiene inmediatamente. Antes de subir le parece ver a alguien acercándose, pero decide sacudirse esa idea de su mente: - No te ilusiones, nadie viene tras de ti, nadie. Luego de eso le da su dirección al chofer.

Edward nunca había notado lo lento que son los ascensores, tenía la seguridad que jamás llegaría al primer piso, al menos no durante los siguientes minutos. Apenas se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, salió disparado chocando con varias personas a su paso, ni siquiera les pidió disculpa, en aquel momento algo más urgente lo apremiada, le parece ver que aún esta Bella en las afueras del edificio y corre para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no lo logra pues acaba de subirse a un taxi, pensó en gritarle, pero se abstiene de hacerlo en su lugar entra nuevamente al edificio, decide usar esta vez la escaleras que lo llevan hasta el subterráneo para ir por su automóvil, se sube velozmente y acelera.

Bella está totalmente agotada de tanto pensar y de contener el torrente de sentimientos que se arremolinan en su pecho, sin saber muy bien como lo hizo le pago al chofer y se bajo del taxi, parece una autómata, avanza rumbo a su departamento , sin notar que alguien la llama insistentemente hasta que le tocan el hombro.

- Bella – Se voltea hacia la persona que la busca.

- Sra. Cope

- Mi niña que sucede.

- Nada.

- Como que nada….mírate como estas.

- Tan mal se ve.

- Peor que eso, ven conmigo – Sin demasiadas fuerzas asiente y se deja guiar.

Edward no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió de inmediato al apartamento de Bella, por primera vez en muchos años hace un ruego silencioso a quien lo escuche en las alturas, necesita explicarle todo lo que paso, necesita que vuelva a confiar en él y lo peor de todo es que acaba de comprender que lo que necesita es a ella, no como escritora sino que a la mujer que estrecho en sus brazos la noche anterior, no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo, él que hasta hace un tiempo hubiese jurado que su corazón solo era un musculo más, pero ahora le dolía y todo por ella…su DIVA TIMIDA.

La Sra. Cope no le pregunto nada solo se limito a abrazarla hasta que noto que Bella se calmaba. Sin decir nada se levanto para preparar té para ambas, pero un sonido proveniente del exterior la hace cambiar de idea, no puede evitar notar como Bella se tensa al oír aquellos ruidos.

- Creo que mejor voy a ver que sucede.

- No…Sra. Cope no vaya.

- ¿Por qué? – Pero la respuesta llego desde el exterior.

- Bella!...Por favor por lo que más quieras ábreme – Se oyo gritar desde el exterior.

La Sra. Cope se voltea hacia Bella y le pregunta:

- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Es por él?

- Yo…si.

- Y que piensas hacer Bells.

- Nada, me quedare aquí hasta que se aburra.

- ¿Estás segura?

- No, pero no quiero pensar… – Iba a agregar algo más, pero un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto – No abra por favor.

- Puede ser algo importante.

- No lo creo – Se oyó otro golpe más.

- Yo creo que está furioso o es un apasionado, por su bien espero que sea lo último – Y sin dejarla replicar abre la puerta – Diga.

- Buenos Días.

- Después de esta aparición divina lo son.

- Disculpe la molestia, pero busco a Isabella Swan.

- Se puede saber por qué la busca.

- No quiero sonar grosero, pero es algo más bien privado.

- Pues no sé si puedo decirle donde está.

- Por favor, se lo ruego necesito hablar con ella.

- Veo que es algo urgente.

- Mas bien importantísimo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo?

- No, más bien con otra cosa – Edward comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Ya veo….tendra algo que ver con el corazón.

- Puede ser – Digo aquello titubeando.

- Es usted un hombre muy guapo Señor…

- Edward Cullen – Le extiende una mano.

- Esmeralda Cope, viuda debo agregar – Toma su mano.

- Encantado – Se lleva su mano a los labios y deposita un suave beso.

- Que caballero. Espero que notes lo linda que es Bella.

- ¿Linda? Yo diría que esa palabra ni siquiera alcanza a describirla.

- No entonces cual.

- Hermosa, además de dulce, inteligente…única.

- Sabe una cosa jovencito me gusta para mi Bells.

- ¿Acaso es usted algo de Bella?

- Su vecina y amiga.

- ¿Dónde está? Necesito verla…por favor.

- Aquí – Y abre completamente la puerta para que pueda verla sentada. No espera que lo inviten y entre como un rayo. Se arrodilla frente a Bella, quien mira con cara de sorpresa a su vecina.

- Necesito hablar contigo – Toma una mano entre las suyas.

- No sé de qué.

- Quiero, más bien necesito explicarte lo del artículo.

- No es necesario.

- Pero lo hare.

- No…- Pero no pudo decir nada más por que Edward se inclino hacia ella y capturo sus labios, totalmente sorprendida por aquel movimiento, trata de buscar a su vecina/amiga, pero nota que salió sigilosamente del lugar. Una vez separados, él habla.

- Espero que esto te sirva para entender que te voy a explicar todo. La foto fue tomada cuando cenicienta se fue, dejándome en el baile con las horribles hermanastras, si me ves sonriente no era por tenerte a Jessica a mi lado, era por lo que acababa de pasar, por haberte tenido entre mis brazos, por haberte besado, por que estuviste a mi lado. Tú perfume aún estaba en mi, igual que el calor de tú cuerpo. El articulo es una estupidez, lo que paso con ella no es algo que valga la pena recordar.

- Hablaban de una reconciliación.

- ¿Acaso crees en todo lo que publican los periódicos?

- No, pero….- Nuevamente no la deja terminar, pues una vez más a capturado sus labios y esta vez no era un beso pequeño, además él ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que se ha sentado a su lado y poco a poco comienza a recostar su cuerpo sobre el sillón, mientras continua besándola. Solo se separa un momento para decirle algo.

- Se me olvido decirte que además es editora del periódico por lo que puede poner lo que desee –Sus caras estaban pocos centímetros su aliento y aroma llenan sus sentidos.

- ¿Por qué viniste?

- Porque soy adicto a tus besos – Trata nuevamente de besarla, pero Bella voltea su rostro, lo cual no le impide besar sus mejillas y bajar hasta su cuello.

- Res..pon..de..me – Lo dice entrecortadamente.

- Necesitaba explicarte todo esto, necesitaba que volvieras a confiar en mí, Bella….te necesito en mi vida.

Bella no respondió, solo se quedo ahí mirándolo sin llegar a entender todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella la loca escritora, la timida muchacha estaba ahora frente o más bien bajo – no pudo evitar sonrojarse – el hombre más apuesto que había conocido, que además era su nuevo editor. No había dudas esto era un sueño del cual no quería despertar…aún.

* * *

_Bueno niñas les dejo este capi como mi muy humilde regalo de Navidad...espero que les guste por que no tiene devolución jajjajajjaa._

_Espero que todas pasen una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD...junto a los que más quieren!_

_Besos de corazón y un fuerte abrazo a la distancia._

_Lulu  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Edward estaba expectante, esperaba una respuesta y lo peor era que no estaba dispuesto a oír una negativa, la miraba fijamente sin poder comprender del todo como ella había puesto su mundo totalmente patas arriba, trato de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que a esa hora estaba fuera de la oficina o la última vez que se había sentido así como en ese instante, tal vez nunca y aquello no le gusto nada. Sin duda Bella era única y especial, y con un poco de suerte sería solo suya. Agito levemente su cabeza tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, tratando de poner un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, decidido a dejar su mente en blanco y se acerco aún más a ella, aun cuando en aquella posición era más difícil, teniendo en cuenta que aun estaba sobre ella, sosteniéndose en sus brazo para no aplastarla, dando gracias a que el sillón fuera lo suficientemente amplio.

Después de varios minutos de silencio Bella trato de reincorporarse para queda sentada, lo que obligo a Edward a pararse también, decidió sentarse sobre una mesita que estaba frente al sofá para no perder de vista su mirada, hasta que finalmente ella hablo:

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué no sabes?

- Si esto es buena idea, tu…..yo…. no lo sé.

- Tal vez no es cuestión de pensar sino más bien de sentir – Llevo la mano de Bella hasta su pecho.

- Si, pero yo…- No pudo continuar, pues él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada aún, piénsalo.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De todo…de resultar lastimada…de lastimarte….de no ser la persona que esperas….

- Bella, te juro que…. – Esta vez fue el turno de ella de sellar sus labios con un beso. Luego aun con sus rostros muy cercanos le digo:

- No jures nada.

- Pero….

- Nada…así lo prefiero…ya una vez – Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana.

Edward no puede evitar el impulso y la sigue, quedando detrás de ella: - ¿Ya una vez que?

- No importa – Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano.

Edward la toma de los hombros hasta dejarla frente a él: - Bella….dímelo – Su voz estaba teñida por los celos.

- Creo que hubieses perdido tú apuesta – No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

- No entiendo.

- Recuerdas que me dijiste en tu oficina que hubieses podido apostar que nunca había estado enamorada, pues igual que yo anoche ibas a perdedor.

-Así que un imbécil te hizo daño – La libero de su agarre y camino hasta el otro extremo del departamento.

- No quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

Edward la miro por unos segundos, luego comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado de un extremo a otro provocando que un incomodo silencio se apoderara del lugar. Bella decidió caminar hacia él con la intención de despedirlo, era lo mejor pensaba, pero antes de darle alcance detuvo su caminar, él la miro fijamente y fue camino hacia ella, quien instintivamente fue retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, trato de ir hacia otro lado, pero la aprisiono poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejándola presa en aquel lugar, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar acercó sus labios a su oído y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué es lo quieres que haga?

- ¿Cómo? – Su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Bella? – Su verde mirada la tenía hipnotizada.

- Yo… creo que lo mejor es seguir como antes.

- Si y como era eso – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía.

- Bueno….tu mi editor y yo la escritora – Trato que su voz fuera lo suficientemente firme.

- Solo eso éramos – Se acerco más a ella.

- S…si.

- Nunca creíste que fuéramos algo más.

- N…no – Baja su mirada.

- Pues permíteme aclararte que para mí eres más que mi escritora estrella, eres mucho más – Se acerco hasta quedar sin el más mínimo espacio de separación – Y no voy a permitir que te alejes de mí.

- Al menos me darías tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Pensar qué exactamente? – Le acaricia el rostro con suavidad.

- Esto aclarar mis ideas.

- ¿Qué diablos te hizo ese idiota? – Se separo bruscamente de ella.

- Creo que lo mismo que te hicieron a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Si, puede que sea un tanto tímida, pero soy muy observadora y aunque intentes negarlo te rompieron el corazón….solo que tú tomaste otro camino.

- Si y se puede saber cuál es ese según tú.

- Decidiste volverte un cínico, alguien que dice no creer en el amor, pero que en realidad tiene miedo de amar.

- Ja…y ¿Cuál tomaste tú?

- Yo decidí escribir finales felices para otros – No pudo contener la lagrima que recorrió su rostro.

- Bella…no llores – La toma entre sus brazos y la sostiene fuertemente sobre su pecho – Calma…todo irá bien, lo prometo.

- Nada de promesas por favor.

- Bella.

- Edward no se qué creer, esto es demasiado para mí.

- Cree en mí.

- Dame tiempo.

- Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Si no me gusta tu decisión me reservo el derecho de hacerte cambiar de parecer.

- Qué autoritario – Sonrió contra su hombro.

- Lo sé, de otra forma jamás hubiera llegado donde estoy.

- Lo creo.

- Que hacemos ahora.

- Yo tengo trabajo que hacer y supongo que tú también.

- Bueno recuerdo que alguien iba a mostrarme como se hace una "novelita rosa"

- Con que novelita rosa.

- Si

- Tal vez es… - No pudo terminar por que sus labios fueron capturados por los de Edward, el beso que había partido dulcemente se estaba transformando rápidamente en algo mucho más apasionado, estaba por volver a tumbarla en el sillón cuando un ligero carraspeó les señalo que ya no se encontraban solos.

- Veo que lo arreglaron todo.

- No del todo, pero vamos en buen camino – Sin soltar a Bella de su abrazo.

- En bastante buen camino puedo ver.

Sin poder evitarlo los tres rieron.

Al salir del departamento la mente de Edward no dejaba de pensar en lo ella le había dicho sobre su actitud frente al amor, admiro su intuición sobre el corazón roto, la diferencia es que no fue cualquier mujer fue quien lo provoco aquella herida, sino que su propia madre. Durante años vio como su padre se desvivía por hacerla feliz, cada deseo era cumplido no importaba como, vivir y morir por su amada esposa era el lema de Carlisle Cullen, pero nada de aquello impidió que los abandonara cual él era niño. No importo todo el amor que él le profesaba nada la hizo mirar atrás al dejarlos. Desde aquel día juro que jamás amaría, pues el amor solo trae dolor, su padre era el mejor ejemplo, nunca pudo superar aquel dolor tan grande.

Pasaron varias semanas en las cuales Bella y Edward pasaban varias horas al día juntos, ella mostrándole como buscaba inspiración para sus historias, como las iba armando en su mente y las pasaba al papel, como tomaban cuerpo y se transformaban en "novelitas rosas" y él fascinado viendo como trabajaba su escritora estrella, pero más aun el poder estar junto a ella. Después de el tiempo que ella le había pedido no quería presionarla, por el momento lo que tenían era suficiente para él, pero solo por el momento.

* * *

_**Holaaaaa espero que este inicio de año haya sido explendido!**_

_**Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo...como siempre gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y etc!**_

_**Saludos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana!**_

_**Lulu  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8**

**-** ¿Qué pasa? Estás aburrido – Ambos estaban sentados en una banca en una apacible plaza cerca del departamento de Bella. Antes de contestar Edward se toma unos segundos.

- Contigo nunca me aburro.

- No sabes mentir.

- Te aseguro que sí.

- Me alegra estar advertida – Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- Sabes Bella la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- A que estoy desesperado por hacer algo.

- ¿Alg….- No pudo continuar pues sus labios fueron capturados por Edward, en un beso que hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y las mariposas en el estomago batieran sus alas con más fuerza que nunca.

Llevaba semanas soñando con volver a besarla, muchas veces pensó que el recuerdo de los besos compartidos antes eran una exageración de su mente, la exquisita sensación que le provocaban era más bien un sueño, pero al volver a probar el sabor de sus labios se dio cuenta que ellos palidecían frente a la realidad. Le costó todo su autocontrol dejar su boca, pero lo hizo, pues aunque ella no lo supiera hoy día todas la cosas entre ambos se aclararían y podría besarla todo las veces que quisiera.

- ¿Dónde quieres cenar? – Sus rostros aún muy cerca.

-No lo sé – La voz de Bella no fue más que un murmullo.

- Bueno entonces que te parece si yo decido.

- Ok – Aun se sentía en las nubes.

Edward se levanta de su lugar y estira su mano para ayudar a Bella: - Señorita Swan.

- Muchas gracias Señor Cullen – Toma la mano que él le ofrece.

- Esperaba algo más que un gracias.

- Si y ¿Qué cosa?

- No sé tal vez esto – Besa su mejilla – O esto – Besa su nariz – O mejor esto – Besa sus labios, fue algo breve pero el tiempo suficiente para hacer que las piernas de Bella flaquearan.

- Sera mejor que…vamos.

- Por supuesto – Pero antes de avanzar más entrelaza su mano con la suya – Así está mucho mejor.

Una vez en el restaurante, nota como Edward se acerca al encargado y que al parecer le pedía algo, luego de eso va por ella, nuevamente toma su mano y la dirige al rincón más privado del lugar.

- ¿Que hablabas con el encargado?

- Pero que curiosa – Besa su nariz, luego la ayuda con su silla.

- No es curiosidad es solo que soy observadora y quería hablar de algo – Edward se siente frente a ella.

- Si quieres hablar que te parece que mejor me cuentes que has decidido sobre nos….- No puede continuar, pues nota como la expresión de Bella ha cambiado y está más tensa - ¿Pasa algo?

- No puedo creerlo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Antes de obtener una respuesta nota que alguien se acerca en dirección a ellos.

- Bella ¿eres tú?

- Hola Jacob.

- Dios… ¿tantos años?

- Si, casi cinco.

- Wow, sigues tan hermosa como siempre y que dulce sigues sonrojándote.

Edward no pudo evitar y tampoco quiso hacerlo, que notaran su presencia: - Buenas noches.

- Buenas…las mejores en años.

- Que bien ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo Señor…?

- Jacob Black – Le tiende su mano, pero Edward lo ignora.

- Perfecto Sr. Black ¿y?

- ¿Y qué?

- No piensa tomar nuestra orden, supongo que eso hacen los meseros.

- No soy mesero.

- Supongo entonces que es un admirador de la Srta. Swan que ya se va.

- Por supuesto que admiro el trabajo de Bells y necesito hablar con ella.

- Pues lo lamento, pero ocurre que ella esta conmigo.

- Eso acaso le da algún derecho sobre ella.

- No, pero ella no quiere hablar con usted,

- Si es asi que ella misma me lo diga.

Durante toda esa absurda pelea Bella estuvo en silencio, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro, pero se harto que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera ahí.

- Pues resulta que ella no quiere hablar con ninguno de los dos – Se levanta de su silla y se va. Ambos van tras ella, pero Edward hace un pequeño gesto y logra que un camarero bloquee el paso de Jacob.

- Cuanto lo siento Señor.

- No se preocupe – Se queda parado viendo como Bella sale y Edward va tras ella.

Una vez fuera Bella toma una fuerte bocanada de aire, no puede entender que acababa de pasar, como en un instante todo cambió…Jacob ahí no podía ser cierto, cinco años habían pasado y volver a verlo era algo que no estaba en sus planes, ni mucho menos verlo con Edward a su lado…Edward sin que digiera nada supo que estaba tras de ella.

- Lo siento – Lo dijo dándole la espalda.

- A menos que tú lo hayas citado aquí no veo que puedas sentir-

Bella no digo nada, solo se abrazo a si misma para darse un poco de calor y tratar de recuperar un poco de control de una noche que había perdido el rumbo.

- ¿Es él verdad? – No tuvo que preguntar a que se refería ambos lo sabían.

- Si

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? Estás segura.

- Por favor…ahora no.

Edward acorto la distancia que los separaba, la abrazo por atrás y le susurro al oído: - Tal vez ahora sea un buen momento.

Removiéndose de su abrazo para liberarse, Bella se situó frente a él y lo miro, luego sin decir nada se volteo y comenzó a caminar. No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando sintió que Edward caminaba junto a ella.

- Bella yo…

- Si vas a acompañarme será en silencio – No dijo más solo asintió.

La acompaño hasta su departamento, una vez en su puerta se acercó a ella, la beso dulcemente en la frente y se fue. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba sola en el pasillo.

La mañana siguiente no parecía haber empezado de la mejor manera para Bella, apenas pudo dormir y se levanto cansada, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que ni las pastillas ayudaron a aliviar, ni tampoco el ruido de golpes en su puerta:

- Ya voy – Al abrir la puerta lo único que puede ver es un enorme ramo de flores – No sabía que las flores golpeaban puertas.

- Digamos que no fueron las flores – Su corazón dio un ligero vuelco, pero luego de reconocer la voz volvió todo a su ritmo normal.

- Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte.

- Como sabes donde vivo.

- Digamos que tengo mis formas.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Aunque no lo creas esto es pesado.

- Perdón, pasa y déjalas sobre aquella mesita.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Dejando las flores donde le indico Bella.

- Muy bien gracias.

- Se te ve muy bien, estas tan hermosa como siempre.

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob?

- A ti…solo a ti como siempre.

- ¿Siempre?...incluso durante estos años.

- Incluso, tú y solo tú fuiste mi fuerza en estos años cada logro era por ti, es por ti.

- ¿Qué?

Se acerca a ella, toma sus manos y la guía hasta el sofá donde ambos se sientan: - Dejarte fue la cosa más dolorosa que he hecho, pero era necesario hacerlo. No era digno de ti, no estaba a tú altura, pero ahora es distinto

- ¿Distinto? ¿Cómo?

- Ahora tengo éxito, como tú, puedo darte todo lo que quieras y más, hacer que tu vida sea maravillosa.

- Que te hace creer que no lo es.

- He seguido todos tus pasos.

- No entiendo nada, un día te fuiste sin decir nada ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera adiós, te espere, espera alguna señal, algo, durante días, semanas, mantuve la fe de que podrías regresar, pero no fue así me dejaste – Suelta sus manos unidas y se levanta de su lugar.

- Lo sé, pero al menos algo bueno salió de esto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tus historias se volvieron más exitosas, siempre he creído que en algo contribuí.

- Que engreído eres…por Dios!

- Niégalo, pero los dos sabemos que es cierto. Creaste finales felices hasta que tú puedas tener el tuyo…conmigo.

-Que te hace creer que yo no tengo mi final feliz.

- Lo dices por él idiota que te acompañaba.

- No te permito que lo ofendas.

- Vamos, tú sabes que soy el amor de tu vida. Sé que tal vez no debí irme así, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo y tendremos nuestro final feliz por siempre.

- Eres un verdadero imbécil, que crees…que durante este tiempo me quede en pause, que no avance, que puedes venir y esperar que todo siga igual y te aclaro una cosa cada final feliz que he escrito, escúchalo bien, ninguno lo has inspirado tú, todos los hice para mí, si hubieses leído bien te habrías dado cuenta que solo me inspiraste imbéciles, seres despreciables y enfermos mentales.

- Qué importa el tipo de personaje, si eso significa que sigo en tú mente.

- Es que no entiendes nada.

- Solo entiendo esto – Y sin aviso la toma en sus brazos y la besa. Cuanta diferencia con Edward quien siempre la ha tratado con tanta dulzura, que cada beso es mejor que el anterior, sus besos siempre llenos de pasión y ella siempre espera que nunca se detengan que sean eternos, que sus brazos la estrechen por siempre, que la ame como ella a él, porque estaba enamorada de Edward desde el primer momento que lo vio…Lo amaba y había desperdiciado todo este tiempo en dudas estúpidas en querer seguir siendo solo editor y escritora, pero que era lo que él sentía por ella, lo mismo o tal vez solo…, no pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones pues le pareció oír unas voces.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Era la voz de Edward que ahora expresaba en su rostro lo que hace un segundo acababa de decir, a su lado su vecina con las llaves de su apartamento, Jacob había terminado el beso pero aún la tenía abrazada.

- Al menos podría tocar no creen.

- Lo siento mucho Bells pensé que estabas sola.

- Es obvio que se equivoco.

Bella no podía hablar estaba con su mirada fija en Edward, quien también tenía sus ojos en ella.

- Lo mejor será que yo me vaya – Deja a un lado la bandeja con un desayuno para dos que llevaba.

- Yo también lo creo.

Fue en ese momento que Bella reacciono al ver como Edward se iba, dio un fuerte pisotón a Jacob quien la libero de sus brazos y se fue tras él: - Espera – Toma su brazo.

- Veo que todo está claro.

- No, no lo está…por favor – Se voltea hacia ella y al ver que una silenciosa lagrima recorre su rostro no puede negarse.

- Esta bien, pero no llores.

- Pueden usar mi casa, esta no es apta – La Sra. Cope le da las llaves a Edward, mientras con un fuerte portazo cierra la puerta de Bella con Jacob dentro.

- Gracias – Murmura Bella.

- Pasa – Edward sostiene la puerta abierta.

- Gracias otra vez.

- ¿Y bien?

- No pienses mal.

- ¿Qué debo pensar entonces?

- Jacob llego sin aviso, hablamos, le aclare todo y me beso.

- Supongo que fuiste muy clara.

- Si lo fui, no es lo que crees yo no siento nada por él.

- Lo que vi me dice otra cosa.

- Acaso crees en todo lo que ves.

- Esto no es una foto, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

- ¿No crees en mí?

- No lo sé.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Puedo irme?

- Antes necesito saber algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- ¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste.

- Y te parece que este es un buen momento.

- Tal vez lo sea.

- Pues siento que eres una mujer atractiva y que estas últimas semanas han sido agradables – Que lejos de lo que realmente sentía, pero después de lo que vio no podía ser honesto, no podía decirle lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba, si la amaba que su corazón que una vez había considerado un musculo más, latía más fuerte cada vez que la tenía cerca y cuando la besaba el mundo era perfecto o que el simple hecho de abrazarla lo hacía más feliz, sabía que nunca existiría otra mujer tan perfecta para él como lo era Bella.

- Agradable - Nunca una palabra resulto más hiriente para Bella quien se contuvo para no llorar.

- Si ¿no es eso suficiente?

- No, no es suficiente para nada, al menos para mí.

- ¿Que quieres entonces?

- Lo quiero todo.

- No entiendo.

-Quiero que me amen, que le importe a alguien, que no me dejen, ser importante, quiero que me atrapen si me enamoro.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también y no sabes cuanto – Cuando vio su rostro y el dolor que reflejaba, estuvo a punto de decirle que la amaba y que él estaba dispuesto a todo lo que quería, pero recordar lo que acababa de ver lo contuvo.

- Supongo que…adiós.

- Si creo que esta historia ya se escribió y solo queda decir adiós, adiós Edward – Tomo el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y se fue.

Durante semanas no tuvo noticia alguna de Bella, varias veces tomo el teléfono y marco su número, pero antes de que repicara, colgaba o conducía sin rumbo hasta que notaba que estaba frente a la casa de ella, esta separación lo estaba matando poco a poco, pero peor aún era comprender que era definitiva.

Sentado en su oficina y mientras revisaba unos papeles, le pareció oír la voz de su recepcionista, parecía contenta, más bien excitada por algo, aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo se levanto y abrió la puerta para pedirle que se callara, mas no pudo decir nada, parada frente a ella estaba Bella quien sostenía un sobre.

- Cuándo mis amigas se enteren que tuve su nueva novela en mis manos, se van a morir de envidia.

- Que alegría, creo.

- Somos sus fans, la adoramos, es…- Pero no continuo hablando.

- Buenos días – Ambas se quedaron clavadas en su sitio.

- Señor Cullen ¿desea algo?

- Vine a ver que provocaba tanto alboroto.

- Lo siento tanto, pero la Srta. Swan trajo su nueva novela.

- Asi veo, pasamos a mi oficina.

- No es necesario, acá esta la novela y mi carta.

- ¿Carta?

- Si, de renuncia.

- ¡Qué¡ - Lo dijeron al unisonó la recepcionista y Edward.

- Mi renuncia a la editorial.

- Creo que debemos hablar de esto en privado.

- Esta bien –Su voz sonaba resignada.

- No estoy para nadie, vamos.

Una vez dentro Bella toma asiento y espera.

- ¿Qué significa esto Bella? – Hablo detrás de ella.

- Renuncio, no veo donde está lo difícil de entender.

- ¿Por qué renuncias? ¿Es por mí?

- Son todos los hombres unos engreídos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que renuncio, por mí, porque lo necesito, porque me voy.

- Te vas ¿Dónde?

- Paris.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es personal – Edward no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y poner sus brazos a ambos lados de la silla donde estaba Bella.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que solo me importa a mí.

- ¿Cuándo piensas irte? – No pudo evitar acercarse más a ella.

- Pronto.

- ¿Cuándo es pronto Bella?

- Acaso importa, mi trabajo acá termino, además estoy dispuesta a pagar la multa por la anticipación del término de mi contrato.

- Es lo que menos me importa en este minuto – Se acerco aún más a ella para besarla, pero ella volteo su rostro antes de lograrlo.

- Creo que es hora de irme – Trata de levantarse, pero Edward aun tiene sus brazos sobre la silla –Me permites por favor.

- Bella yo te…- No entiende porque todavía no puede confesarle lo que siente, decide dejarla ir, ve como camina hasta la puerta y se da vuelta.

- Adiós Edward que sea muy feliz – Abre la puerta y se va.

* * *

**Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capi….muy largoooooooo….ojala les guste, ya nos acercamos al final de la historia!  
**

**Como siempre gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Lulu =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Durante unos instantes Edward no se movió, su vista estaba clavada en la puerta, por segunda vez la había dejado ir. Miro hacia su escritorio y vio la novela de Bella, se acerco y la tomo, apenas abrió el grueso sobre donde estaba su corazón comenzó a latir como no lo había hecho en semana, todo ese tiempo pareció una tortura, vivía por vivir y todo se transformo en rutina, ya nada lo emocionaba, ni lo conmovía, pero el solo verla parada ahí su mundo se detuvo un instante y comprendió que toda su vida siempre sería un cruel paliativo de lo que pudo ser y tener, a su lado todo, sin ella nada.

Miro con atención el titulo de su novela…"Si me atrapas me enamoro", si eso era lo que Bella quería, él lo haría…la atraparía y la amaría por el resto de su vida.

Hasta el último instante pensó que él podría venir tras de ella "_que estúpida eres!...No fuiste más que un momento agradable solo eso". _Respiro hondo y detuvo un taxi que venía en su dirección. Dio una mirada a todo el lugar y subió, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir a Paris…sonaba perfecto, cuando postulo a la beca en lenguas jamás pensó que sería seleccionada, pero estaba profundamente de haber sido seleccionada, necesitaba poner kilómetros de distancia, asi que veía este viaje como una bendición aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones con respecto a olvidar…olvidar exactamente qué, lo que pudo ser y no fue, no eso era una tontería, lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidarlo a él…a Edward Cullen para siempre.

Pago al chofer y subió a su departamento, vio a la Sra. Cope y la saludo, quedaron en verse durante la tarde para despedirse. Una vez dentro, escucho sus mensajes, uno de ellos de sus padres señalándole que pasarían por ella en la mañana, otro de Jacob deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo, sonrió unos segundos y se fue a su habitación.

No fue tan difícil como había creído averiguar todos los datos, solo un par de contactos y todo estaba listo ahora le quedaba solo una cosa más y listo.

- Cancela todas mis citas – Ya estaba afuera asi que no escucho la respuesta de su secretaría y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Decidió usar las escaleras, ya sabía lo lento que eran los ascensores, bajo a los estacionamientos subió a su auto y se fue rumbo a ella.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias!

- Me gustas para ella muchacho, pero no lo arruines.

- Lo prometo esta será la última.

- Bueno me voy…se portan como les plazca con tal que sean felices.

- Muchas gracias.

- Pasare la noche fuera y volverá mañana muy pero muy tarde – Le guiño un ojo.

- Cuídese.

- Ustedes también – Dicho esto se fue.

Al cabo de un rato Edward sintió unos golpes en la puerta, miro el lugar y los pequeños arreglos que había hecho, sonrió satisfecho, era perfecto, un nuevo golpe en la puerta lo hizo ir más rápido.

- Pensé que no había nadie – Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad.

- Te equivocaste.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Quieres pasar? – Uso su sonrisa más irresistible.

- Ok.

- Adelante.

- ¿Qué es esto? – La habitación estaba rodeada de velas, el suelo lleno de pétalos de flores y una suave melodía llenaba el ambiente.

- Pensé que podía crear un ambiente más propicio – Estaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Más propicio para qué?

- Para esto – Se pone delante de ella, la toma por la cintura y la besa, en aquella unión no había dulzura, había pasión y urgencia, pero también exigencia, lentamente la fue acercando al sillón hasta que ambos cayeron, Edward primero y luego ella sobre él. Se separaron unos segundos para contemplarse, pero nuevamente tomo posesión de sus labios, no se podía decir cuando empezaba y terminaba un beso. Aprovechando un instante de tregua Edward no pudo contenerse más – Te amo…Oh Dios Te amo tanto, no sé cómo pude sobrevivir este tiempo sin ti.

Bella trato de acompasar su respiración, quedo sin palabras, sin poder creer que lo que acababa de oír, por un instante pensó que era un sueño, mas su cuerpo sobre el de Edward le demostraba que todo era muy real.

- ¿Es cierto? – Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar.

- Total y absolutamente – Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo puso tras su oreja – Y luchare con quien sea para atraparte y amarte.

- Eso no es necesario…yo también te amo y creí que nunca podría decírtelo.

- Bella perdóname fui un imbécil, pero tenía miedo.

- ¿Tú miedo?

- Si de perderte, que no me correspondieras, que ese perro de Black te apartara de mí.

- Te amo, grábatelo bien…Te amo….solo a ti.

- Te amo – la beso – Te amo – otro beso.

- No estoy soñando verdad.

- No, esto es de verdad...¿De qué te ríes?

-Este departamento es especial, siempre acabamos besándonos sobre este sofá.

- Es muy cierto…te amo.

- Yo te amo más.

- Si ¿Cuánto más?...dímelo.

- Por qué mejor no te lo demuestro….

La beso apasionadamente, la tomo entre sus brazo, la llevo a la habitación y se encargo toda la noche de demostrárselo.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana despertaron a Edward, sentir a Bella en sus brazos era la mejor manera de dormir y amanecer. Vio como abría lentamente sus ojos, se voltea en sus brazos hasta quedar cara a cara.

- Buenos días – Lo beso suavemente. La noche anterior fue un sueño para ella, todo fue perfecto y saber que Edward la amaba la llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible.

- Estos son los mejores buenos días que he recibido y esto – la estrecho más fuerte – Hace que sea la mañana más feliz de mi vida.

- Para mí también lo es.

- Te amo – Besa su frente - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si, mucha.

- Pues a preparar el desayuno.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7 en punto ¿Por qué?

La expresión de Bella cambio, acababa de caer en la cuenta que hoy tenía que partir a Francia, no podía desperdiciar la beca y si así fuera jamás podría conseguir otra, pero por otro lado estaba Edward que la amaba….no sabía qué hacer.

- Bella, amor ¿Qué pasa? – Acaricia su rostro y se levanta de la cama.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Desayunar – Se acerca y deja un suave beso en sus labios.

- Vístete, te estaré esperando.

- Tenemos que….- No siguió hablando, él ya se había ido rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez vestida fue hacia el comedor donde estaba todo listo.

- Wow que rapidez.

- Digamos que un hada madrina nos visito y dejó todo más o menos adelantado.

- oh…- Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Que quieres té, café, jugo?

- Té, gracias – Titubeo un momento – Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? me asustas.

- Mi viaje a Francia es hoy…hoy me voy.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi avión sale al mediodía.

- ¿Piensas irte?

- Es una oportunidad única para mí.

- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

- No lo sé.

- Creo que esa respuesta no me gusta.

- Tú me amas…yo te amo, podemos hacer que funcione.

- No creo en el amor a distancia.

- Entonces que

- Tal vez es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor?

- Si, digamos que lo de anoche fue una despedida perfecta.

- Despedida perfecta…a pesar de lo que sentimos.

- Si te vas, no veo que otra cosa pueda ser.

- Tienes razón, fue una despedida perfecta – Lentamente se levanta de su silla, se dirige hasta la puerta y la abre – Adiós….te amo - Sin esperar respuestas sale de aquel departamento.

- Buen viaje – le grita Edward.

Bella decidió no pensar en nada, como un zombie va hacia el baño, se ducha y se cambia su ropa, elige un traje cómodo para el viaje, ve la hora sus padres y Rosalie deben de estar por llegar, chequea que todo esté bien y en orden.

Cuando siente unas bocinas en la calle, se asoma por su ventana, ya vinieron sus padres y milagrosamente su amiga también fue puntual. La ayudan con su equipaje, da una última mirada y cierra su apartamento y una etapa de su vida.

Se detiene unos instantes frente a la puerta de su vecina, sabe perfectamente que aquel lugar esta vacio, igual que su corazón, hace unas horas oyó como se cerraba la puerta y luego unos pasos en el pasillo…él se había ido. Dio un profundo suspiro y avanzó, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

- Lista pequeña.

- Si papá…vamos.

Una vez en el aeropuerto el momento de la despedida fue emotivo. Bella pudo liberar todas las lagrimas que le oprimían el pecho, se escudo en el hecho que todos estaban llorando aunque por razones distintas,

- Apenas llegues llámanos – Su madre seguía abrazándola.

- Si mamá así lo hare – Ahora cambiaba a los brazos de su padre.

- Cuídate mucho mi Bells.

- Si papá.

Ahora era el turno de Rosalie – Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides….ni se te ocurra cambiarme por una francesita.

- Solo si es más puntual – Se acerco para su último abrazo – Jamás lo haría – Le da un último beso de despedida.

Los mira a todos, se despide con la mano una vez más y entra, tomo una bocanada de aire y se marcha…sin él.

* * *

**Hola niñas….acá les traigo el penúltimo capi de esta historia….espero que les guste!**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Gracias….Gracias**

**Besos y que tengan una linda semana **

**Lulu =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**_Epílogo_**

Nunca la frase la "vida te da sorpresas" tomo más sentido que cuando subió al avión rumbo a la Cuidad Luz.

Todavía no podía dejar de llorar, pensó en él hasta el último momento, pensó que vendría por ella, que le pediría que se quedara, pero no fue así. Cada puerta que cerraba con Edward dentro la hacía ilusionarse con la idea de que él vendría tras ella, pero eso jamás sucedía ni jamás sucedería, ni siquiera aquella mañana cuando ambos se separaron después de confesar el amor que ambos sentía hizo que él abriera la puerta y fuera tras ella.

No supe en qué momento de toda esa maraña de pensamientos llego hasta su lugar en el avión, ni noto cuando la azafata le hablo, solo reacciono cuando vio que su asiento estaba ocupado por otra persona. Las pocas veces que había viajado siempre elegía la ventana, así que obviamente esta era su elección para su ida a Francia, además no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta que no solo ocupaba su lugar, sino que ya estaba absolutamente instalado en él, pues leía el diario lo que hacía que su rostro estuviera oculto. Bella suspiro, se dio ánimos mentalmente y hablo:

- Disculpe, está usted en mi asiento – Vio como lentamente doblaba el periódico y su rostro se hacía visible.

- Le pido disculpas.

- No lo puedo creer….tú.

_2 años después_

Era la celebración de su aniversario y como siempre lo hacían para recordar tomaban un avión….

_TÚ…._

_Flashback_

- Olvide mencionarte que viajaba a París.

- Edward ¿eres tú?

- Si amor.

-No estoy soñando.

- No, solo soy yo…

- Pero como tú….yo….

- ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas?

- Ok….pero dime como lo lograste.

- Digamos que nada es imposible para un hombre enamorado.

- ¿Me amas?

- Si, te amo – Toma su rostro entre sus manos – Creo que nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

- Pensé que te había perdido cuando cerré la puerta esta mañana.

- Jamás, ya habías cerrado varias puertas y nunca fui tras de ti por cobarde, tonto, imbécil….- Siento sus dedos posarse en sus labios.

- No te permito que ofendas al hombre que amo.

- Esta bien, lo único que sabía es que no podía perderte….te amo demasiado.

- Yo también, pero como supiste mi vuelo…la hora…todo.

- Digamos que use mis contactos y desde ayer tengo mi boleto.

- ¿Desde ayer?

- Si, pensé que sería el ser más egoísta del mundo si te pedía que te quedaras.

- Pero esta mañana…nosotros…

- Lo sé amor mio, no debí dejarte ir así, pero quería darte una sorpresa.

- No sabes como me sentí….nunca pensé que podría dolerme tanto el corazón.

- Me dedicare día y noche a reconfortarte, a complacerte y a amarte….¿cásate conmigo? Sin ti estoy perdido.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Jamás bromearía con algo así…solo di ACEPTO

- ACEPTO…ACEPTO….una y mil veces ACEPTO.

- Te prometí un día que la próxima vez que me digieras acepto lo harias con más entusiasmo, creo que lo logre.

- Te amo….te amo – Se acerco a él y lo beso, continuaron besándose hasta llegar a Paris.

_Fin del flashback_

Mientras esperaba en el aeropuerto por su vuelo rumbo al Caribe, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y lo maravillosa que era su vida junto a Edward. Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y acercaban unos labios a su oído.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Giro entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él.

- En lo mucho que te amo.

- Asi que se puede decir que logre atraparte para que me amaras.

- Si y lo mejor de todo es que tengo mi propio final feliz.

- Y nunca más una puerta cerrada.

- Solo si estamos los dos adentro Sr. Cullen.

- Me encanta la idea Sra. Cullen – Para demostrárselo la beso apasionadamente – Solo recuerda que esto es solo el principio, seguiré haciendo que tus días sean felices.

- Contigo a mi lado siempre lo serán.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Bueno llegamos al final de esta historia….muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo en este viaje, espero que por lo menos hayan pasado momentos agradables!**

**Gracias totales**

**LULU =)**


End file.
